The Technicolor Phase
by aly-owl2
Summary: The KKs find themselves in Disneyland. But they dont know how or why. Escapes, battles, OTs. And it's only the beginning.They need to find out what's wrong with the servers before something even worse occurs. And whats with the colors?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Helloooo:) So this is a new story. We'll see where it goes, because at first it I was listening to the song "The Technicolor Phase" by Owl City (:D) then this idea hit me, so I decided to write this. If it's any good, I'll continue it because I have a few ideas of where this could end up! So please review and tell me what you think! **

Once Finn hit the bed, he was knocked out cold. He was so tired. In fact, he had no clue why. He just wanted nothing else to black out and drift into his dreamstate of mind. Only Finn forgot one thing: with being a DHI, that rarely happened. Unless he got Philby to trigger the DHI's servers so that they wouldn't cross over.

But unfortunately, that wasn't the case. He woke up in the park. Same as always. When he crossed over and opened his eyes, he was immediantly blinded with a bright light.

"Ahh!" He mumbled. He didn't know if anyone could hear him, let alone if anyone was there. He just kept his eyes squeezed shut, afraid of the light seeping through.

After a while, he just began to open them slowly. Soon, his eyes were open all the way. And there wasn't a blinding light anymore.

"Well, that was weird," he said to no one in particular. He got up off of his feet and looked around nervously, afraid that someone could have seen him. No one was around, thankfully. Soon, after a lot of waiting, Amanda arrived. She walked over to Finn.

"Hey, Finn. Where is everybody?" She asked, a worried expression on her face as she searched around her.

"Um, I really don't know. In fact, I didn't even know that Philby set the system for us to cross over tonight." Finn replied. He sighed heavily, particularly from the stress and his tiredness.

"Well, that's strange."

"Yeah it is." Finn walked over to one of the benches by the Walt and Mickey statue and sat down. "Ugh. I really just want to sleep." he said as he closed his eyes for a second. Amanda kept glancing around her, as if something bad were bound to happen any moment. Finally she gave up and decided to sit next to Finn.

"What time is it anyway?" Amanda inquired.

Finn opened his eyes groggily and looked at his watch. "Urg... um... 12:18? They should be here by now!" Finn said a little impatiently.

"Someone needs their beauty sleep." Amanda joked. Finn glared at her.

"That's not even funny, considering Sleeping Beauty Syndrome, which is _completely_ embarresing for guys to get." he said.

"Man you're tired," she mumbled. Finn leaned back and closed his eyes again. After a moment of silence, Amanda spoke back up. "Hey, even if the system got messed up, wouldn't we still be able to use the button to cross back over?"

Finn's eyes shot open and he looked directly at Amanda. "Of course! The button! You're a genius!" He said, excited at the chance for sleep again. So in the moment, Finn reached over and hugged Amanda, causing Amanda to blush at the sudden outburst of Finn. _Man, he _is _tired,_ Amanda thought. After a few seconds, Amanda began to wonder if Finn was even a_wake_.

"Um, Finn," she said politely. That didnt work. "Finn, _wake up!_" she said a little more forcefully.

"Huh?" Came his reply. He was then made aware of him still hugging Amanda. He jumped back a little. "Oh! Yeah... _right_. The button!" he began to stutter. "W-well, uh, we should probably go now," his face felt hot. Finn realized he was blushing, and to get away from her, he began to walk at a brisk pace towards Escher's keep.

Amanda got up out of her seat and ran to catch up with Finn. They quickly climbed up the ever-confusing maze to the apartment located in Cinderella Castle. They opened the door and quickly shut it behind them. Finn rushed over to the living room's coffee table and snatched the fob off of it.

"Sleep!" Finn said exhasperated. He looked over at Amanda. "Ready?" She nodded and walked over. She grabbed his hand, preparing to cross back over.

"Ready." Came her reply.

Finn nodded. He set the fob down on the table so that it would be easier to press. _Sleep, finally! _Finn thought.

He pressed the button.

* * *

He instantly felt the sensation of being back in his bed. He opened his eyes, expecting to see his room all around. What he saw instead frightened him. He wasn't even anywhere _close _to home. Instead, he found himself sleeping on the cross-bridge of the _Sleeping Beauty Castle_.

Panic instantly flooded Finn. _What the heck am I doing here? I'm supposed to be at home in Florida! Not here, in California! That's on the other coast, for goodness sake!_ His thoughts were rushing a thousand miles an hour. He began to get up off of his feet. But an instant pain flooded his head, like a chronic headache just decided to hit him. It felt as if a hammer hit him in the head. Spots of light danced across his eyesight, and he couldn't see straight. Finn winced at the pain. Suddenly, he gained his eyesight back, but the headache was still there.

He looked around himself, gazing at the Disneyland park at night. _This isn't right..._ he thought. Then more pain hit him abuptly in his head, and he began to lose his vision again. But this time, everything began turning different shades of color. The paint on the castle turned a deep shade of purple and black, and the tree's green leaves turned blue. Finn began to think something was _seriously_ wrong. Or was it just a dream? With the world turning such a chaotic array of colors, Finn felt like he was going insane. He wouldn't be surprised if he was. He then looked down at his feet, only to notice Amanda lying there, unconcious. _Wait, Amanda crossed over here with me too? _Finn thought. He tried shaking her, to make her wake up. But that didn't work. And with the world spinning out of control and his massive headache, Amanda lying unconcious was bad. Really, _really,_ bad.

"This is _not _good. _At all._"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! I really appreciate it! :D I'm going to try to update as much as I can, but with school it's kinda hard with all that homework. :/ BUT, don't fear! I have a extra long chapter (I think it's long... you can decide that lol) to hold you guys over for a while! :) So, I hope you like the next chapter! And don't forget to review if ya like! ;)**

"Good morning, Sarah," Finn's mother said. She was working busily in the kitchen, making breakfast, Finn and Sarah's lunches, and getting ready for work as well. She moved from her burning pan of French Toast, flipped the bread, then went to the PB&J she was currently making.

"Morning, Mom." Sarah said. She grabbed her plate then grabbed some already done French Toast and syrup. "Wow, it's actually not that burnt this time," Sarah said, examining her mother's cooking. Mrs. Whitman beamed. It wasn't everyday she didn't burn breakfast. Sarah sat down at the table in the dining room and began eating.

"Sarah, do you know what time it is?" Mrs. Whitman asked.

Sarah glanced at the kitchen clock. "Yeah. It's 6:33. Why?"

Mrs. Whitman stole a glance upstairs, towards Finn's room. "Well, Finn should be down by now, shouldn't he?" She said.

"I dunno. Do I look like I'm Finn's stalker?" Sarah said sarcastically. Mrs. Whitman gave Sarah a glare that said _"Dont even go there."_ Sarah broke off their eye contact and swirled circles in the leftover syrup. "Maybe he over-slept,"

"Hmm... maybe," Finn's mother trailed off, deep in thought. _It better not be another one of those Kingdom Keepers affairs affecting him, again. _It wasn't that she didn't mind him being a hero and such, but he had school today and she did _not _want him to miss it. Especially now that they were taking their finals that week.

"Honey, could you watch the French toast for a few minutes? I'm going to wake Finn up. He probably didn't hear his alarm again." Mrs. Whitman asked. Sarah nodded and made her way over to the French toast.

Mrs. Whitman rushed up the stairs, afraid of what she might discover. At least this time if it happened, she would know and she could possibly call the other Keepers mom's. Mrs. Whitman lightly tapped on Finn's door and opened it slightly.

"Finn, it's time to get up," she said softly and kindly. She looked over at Finn, who was still knocked out asleep. She quickly went into his room, closed the door, and shook his shoulder. "Finn, it's time to get up or else you'll be late for school." She said a little louder. Still, no response. She considered hitting him with a pillow to wake him, but that would be _very _childish and she had to set an example for Sarah. They both seemed to be out to get each other anyway. She pushed Finn over to one side, trying to see if that would work. And of course, it _didn't_.

She sighed. "Oh, not this again..." Mrs. Whitman said under her breath. She would just pretend Finn was sick and wanted to stay home from school. She would deal with his situation later, seeing how she had to get Sarah to school. Mrs. Whitman left the room and quickly went back downstairs.

"So, how's 'Princess Lawrence' doin'?" Sarah asked. Again, she earned a glare from Mrs. Whitman. "Sorry." she mumbled.

"He's staying home because he's sick today," Mrs. Whitman explained. "Go grab your backpack. It's time to leave,"

Sarah obeyed her orders and grabbed her backpack and headed out the door to the car. Mrs. Whitman grabbed her keys for the car and decided to call into work that she was sick. This was going to be a stressful day.

* * *

Right after school, Philby took his phone out of backpack and put it in his pocket on vibrate. He walked over to his locker and collected his homework. Man, did they give a lot of homework on Mondays. He felt as if you could throw him into the ocean with it, and he would fall to the bottom in less than ten seconds. While he was preoccupied with thinking about that, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He finished packing his books and slammed his locker shut. Once he was outside the school, his hands searched in his pocket for his phone.

He turned it on and noticed a text. It was from Jess. He opened the text and read what it said.

_Hey guys. Meet da frozen marble after skewl. emergency. need to talk to all of u guys. NOW._

Emergency? This couldn't be good news, especially coming from Jess. He noticed that she sent it to all the rest of the Kingdom Keepers as well. Philby hopped on his red bike and pedalled as fast as he could towards the frozen marble.

He chained his bike up outside and entered the ice cream shop, and immediantly spotted Jess, Willa, and Maybeck already there. They were sitting in the very last booth in the corner of the room. He speed walked to their seats and took a seat next to Maybeck, across from Willa and Jess.

"Hey, Philby." Jess said.

"Hey," he said back. He examined her face, and he could tell she was worried. The way her eyebrows were knit together in a sad position, her sparkling eyes, and the way her usually happy smile was curved slightly to form a frown. "Is everything ok?" he asked.

"I'm going to explain once everyone gets here." She answered. She took her spoon and moved the ice cream in the bowl from side to side. Very unlike Jess.

"So, we just need Finn and Charlene to get here?"

"Yep, pretty much." The ever-optimistic Maybeck said. They all sat in silence for a while, everyone apparently nervous.

"I'm just gonna go get some ice cream," Philby stated, pointing a finger over his shoulder towards the counnter. They all nodded and he got up. "Cookie dough ice cream, please," he asked the cashier. The cashier put in his order and Philby paid. While he was waiting a little impatiently, he saw Charlene walk in. Their eyes met, and he gestured to the booth in the back. She sat down with the others, and Philby grabbed his ice-cream and joined them.

Willa checked her watch. "Guys, it's already 3:40. I don't think Finn's coming." she said. Usually for a optomist, this was pretty pessimistic of her. Maybeck gave her a weird look.

"Finnally decided that the world isn't as a happy place as you thought it was?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, just stop." Willa rolled her eyes.

"I didn't get a response from him. Guess we'll just have to start without him." Jess decided. The others nodded their agreement. Before Jess was able to start, Charlene cut in.

"Hey, isn't Amanda supposed to be here, too?"

Jess looked down at her hands that were fiddling with her jacket strings. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk about..." she said hesitantly. The others looked at her, their eyes urging her to go on.

"It's ok Jess, you can tell us, we're all in this together, ya know," Willa offered support. Right at the mention of the words "all in this together" Maybeck burst out laughing.

"HA! You're _seriously_ bringing High School Musical into this?"

"I didn't mean too! It's a saying, but Disney decided to make a song into it!" Willa defended herself. Charlene started humming the song to herself.

"Be quiet guys!" Philby said sternly. "I don't mean to do this, but this could be s_erious_. Unlike some musical about high school." He met eyes with Jess. "Come on, you can start your story now." Philby urged kindly.

Jess took a deep breath. "Ok, well, it's about Amanda. I think something might be wrong. This morning, she slept right through her alarm this morning. But, that's not what was weird. She usually sleeps through that thing. But, once I noticed she wasn't up yet, I tried shaking her. But that didn't work. So, I did all I could think of that was left," Jess paused, seeming to think of the ways she could put it. "So, I screamed in her ear. Usually when I do that, she jolts up and slaps me _really _hard in the face. But even that time, I got nothing." She shrugged. "I don't know what to do." The others took her story in, thinking about it.

"I got it!" Philby said after a moment of silence. He whispered low, so that no one at surrounding tables could hear. "Three words: _Sleeping Beauty Syndrome._"

Maybeck immediantly objected the thought. "_How?_ We didn't even cross over last night! How would Amanda end up there unless Philby programmed her to cross over?"

Jess' eyes turned serious and locked on Philby's. "Did you set the server to cross us over last night?" she asked suspiciously.

"What? _No!_ Of course not." Philby said.

"Then who did?"

"I don't know. Who else would know how to work the system? There is Wayne, but the Overtakers? I doubt it's them again."

"Wait," Willa interupted. "Finn's not here, either. What if he had something to do with it, as well?"

The others thought about Willa's point.

"That settles it." Philby said. The other's could tell by the distance look in his eyes that he was thinking hard and fast. "We need to go find Finn. _Now._"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh, look! A new chapter! :D I **_**finally **_**had time to update now that it's winter break (YES!). So, I will be trying to update this story as much as I can while we have two weeks filled with no homework (school O_o)! Hope you guys like this chapter! Dont forget to review! MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

Mrs. Whitman sat down on the couch, her phone in hand about to call Philby's mom. She began to dial the numbers, but the doorbell rang suddenly. Figuring it was just one of her neighbors asking to borrow something, she got up quickly and opened the door with a smile. Instead, she saw Philby, Maybeck, Jess, Willa, and Charlene. They all tried to cover their anxouis expressions with smiles, but it just made them look unsure and nervous.

"Err... hello? What are you kids doing here?" Mrs. Whitman questioned.

"Ah... well, we just wanted to talk to Finn. Ya know, it's been a while since all of us got together so we thought that maybe we could just hang out." Philby answered.

Mrs. Whitman raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "Oh, really? Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with _Disney_?"

"Uh, why would you ask that?" Philby laughed nervously. _She must know something we don't..._ he thought to himself.

sighed. "Why don't you all just come in?" She offered. She opened the door wide and everyone walked inside. They all took seats on the couch and other lone chairs scattered across the living room.

"So, why are you _really _here?" she inquired. The keepers shared glances, silently asking each other if they should say it or not. At last, Jess spoke up. "Well, we just wanted to see if Finn was ok. We tried to text him, but he never answered." Jess looked up at Mrs. Whitman. "Is there a reason why we couldn't get a hold of him?"

Now it was Mrs. Whitman's turn to look nervous. She took a deep breath, like what she was about to say was extremely hard for her. "Finn won't wake up from his sleep again. Like before, when you had your missions, or whatever,"

"SBS, just like we thought." Charlene mumbled.

"So, you're sure its just not Finn over sleeping? Because lately I've been really tired and sometimes when I sleep, I just get knocked out for _hours!_-" Maybeck began to say.

"Shh, Maybeck. We can hear about youre sleeping beauty story _later_." Charlene inturrupted. Maybeck shot daggers toward her, but then gave up once he noticed she wasn't even paying attention.

"So this _does _have something to do with that whole 'Kingdom Keepers' business." Mrs. Whitman stated.

"Well, that's what we're trying to figure out. We have no idea what could have caused it." Philby said. They sat in silence for a few minutes, unsure of what to say next. Maybeck broke the silence. "So, if we're done talking here, I kinda got homework to do." He stood up and began to walk towards the door. The others agreed with Maybeck, and they all said their goodbyes to Mrs. Whitman.

"Um, Mrs. Whitman?" Philby asked before leaving.

"Yes?"

"Maybe you should just keep and eye on Finn and if he wakes up, could you tell us? That might help us figure some stuff out." She nodded in agreement, and once everyone was out of the house, closed the door. The others walked down the street till they were out of earshot of the Whitman's house and the surrounding neighbors.

"So, what do we do now?" Willa asked. "It sounds like we have Amanda and Finn stuck in SBS."

"Well, one thing we should probably do next is go talk to Wayne about this." Jess suggested.

"Yeah. But one problem. Do we go in at night as our DHI's, risk getting caught in the syndrome to speak to Wayne, or go in like we are now and risk getting caught by Disney security?" Charlene pointed out.

Philby concentrated hard on the situtation. Each had their pros and cons to it. Either way they would have to pay _some _price.

"I say we cross over. That way we have more controls than variables. We can probably fix the server's malfunctioning, if thats what it is. It would be harder to get back out DHI's and passes with Disney thinking we're breaking the rules again." Philby explained to them. The way he prossesed things in his mind so fast made him seem as if he had a computer in his brain. The others nodded their agreement.

"This might be a challenge, seeing that we have almost no leads at all. But since when has that ever stopped some holograms?" Philby smirked. The others smiled along with him, looking as if they were ready to take on anything that would come in their way. Philby met eye contact with everyone. "Let's do this."

* * *

Philby opened his eyes to the sky, the Cinderella Castle's spires looming overhead. "Haven't been here in a while," Philby muttered to himself. He got up off the ground and looked around. Sure enough, everyone else's holograms started popping up around the hub, their DHI's light sputtering to life with a _ZzzZZtt! _sound.

He walked over to the Walt and Mickey statue where Willa and Maybeck had appeared. "We haven't seen this place in a _long _time." Maybeck said, glancinging around with a mystified look. Charlene and Jess then appeared, and once they saw the others, ran over.

As soon as they had everything together, Philby told them the plan. "Everyone got their cell phones?" He checked.

"Yup," Willa said.

"Ok, good. Hopefully these things will help us. Now, what we're gonna do first is go find Wayne and talk to them. Hopefully he'll know whats going on. And if he doesn't, after that Maybeck and I are gonna go down into the maitnence tunnels and find the server room again, and maybe that will give us a few answers. You guys can stay with Wayne or go up Escher's Keep and see if there are any clues there." Philby said. He took a deep breath. He had never been really _commanded_ people on what to do before. And he didn't see himself as a leader _at all_. But by the way everyone was listening and not objecting-besides Maybeck- was strange to him. He decided to shrug it off. Finn would come back, right?

With that being said, the five made their way to that same old firehouse they had visited so many times before. They found the door and walked up the stairs. Jess politely knocked on his front door. Thirty seconds later, the old man with ice-blue eyes answered the door.

"Look, just because I live here doesn't mean-" He stopped short when he saw who was at his doorstep. The ice in his eyes melted and became warm, but then returned just as quickly when he realized what this only could mean. "Sorry, thought you were Disney security pestering me about... well, it doesn't matter, now does it? Come in, come in," he urged. He opened the door wider for them to step through. The girls took a seat on his worn old sofa and Maybeck stood over near Wayne's wall of pins, silently admiring them.

Philby took a seat across from Wayne's chair. "I'm guessing you all didn't come to just visit," the old man said sadly. He looked up at each of the teens faces. "Wait. Where's Finn?"

"That's kinda what we wanted to talk to you about," Philby trailed off. He broke off eye contact from Wayne.

Wayne leaned forward, anxious to hear what happened. "Well?"

"We don't know." Jess jumped into the conversation. "And it's Amanda too. We think they might have gotten caught in the syndrome." she explained with a worried face.

"And the weird part is, we don't even know _how _that's possible. I never programmed the server ahead of time for us to cross over, and Finn didn't say anything about him wanting to turn on the DHI's that night." Philby shrugged, feeling defeated. He didn't like not knowing. "I just don't know."

"Did you change the server software? Did you make just Finn and Amanda cross over?" Willa asked politely. Wayne just held his face in his hand. He was looking down at the carpet, deep in thought. Finally, he said. "No. I didn't do anything. Disney would have notified me if they were doing a server upgrade, or anything derastic that could mess with you guys."

"You check the server lately?" Maybeck asked. He walked over to them and just sat on the ground.

"Maybe you should. You're two are good with computers, arent you?" Wayne asked with a small twinkle in his eye. He was referring to him recruiting each of them for their special skills. "If it's the Overtakers... I don't know what's been going on with them lately. They've seemed quiet, which is good for now, but could also mean bad things for the future. They could be part of this, you all will just have to figure it out. I know you guys can." He smiled.

"Well, I guess that settles it." Maybeck said loudly, stretching his arms as if he were tired. "Let's get to work and get this over with." Charlene gave him a weird look, but it disappeared just as fast as it arrived.

"Thanks, Wayne," Philby smiled. He stood up and shook the old man's hand. "If we find anything out, we'll tell you." The rest said their goodbyes, and soon enough they were back outside. "So, I guess this means Maybeck and I are going down to look at the servers-" Philby was cut off by Maybeck's groaning. "-Anyway, we'll be down there, and you guys go up to Escher's Keep and look around. If anything happens, _anything,_ we call each other." Jess nodded.

"Okay then. See ya in a few," Maybeck said, annoyed. He began to walk away and waved over his shoulder. Philby rolled his eyes and ran to catch up with Maybeck. The girls parted down toward the castle.

Once the two boys reached the door, the stood in front of it. "Ready to do this? We're probably going to have to go all-clear once we reach the server room down there, like Finn did that one time. And if we come across anyone, hide. And if we get split up, we meet back in Escher's Keep with the girls. Got it?"

"Jeez, Finn leaves for one day and suddenly you're Captain Jack Sparrow." Maybeck mocked.

"Whatever you say, Barbosa." Maybeck glared, but hey, he deserved it every once in a while. Philby reached over to open the door. He opened it slightly and peered in.

"Looks like nobody's there, for now," Philby whispered quietly.

"_Why are you suddenly whipsering?_" Maybeck whispered harshly. "NO ONE'S AROUND!"

Suddenly, the door swing shut, smacking Philby hard in the face with a _thwak!_ Philby fell backwards onto his back, and yelled, "OW!" He held his face with his hands and tried to controll the pain he felt, but when he started to feel liquid run out of his nose, he knew the slamming door had caused him a bloody nose. He continued to wince in pain as Maybeck stood dumbfounded in what just happened.

"Maybeck! Help me up!" Philby yelled. His voice seemed to knock Maybeck out of his trance and he replied, "Oh! Right, right, right..." He reached down to help his friend up, but accidentally dropped him back down when he felt a cold touch on his shoulder that seemed to be made of ice and froze his veins and caused a chill to run down his spine.

"Where do you think you're going?" The venemous-filled voice whispered.

**A/N: *points below* Ohhh look a review button! Please press it? It might cause the next chapter to appear quicker... :D haha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chapter! Yea! Thanks for all of the kind reviews! :) So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Things are about to get interesting...**

Jess, Charlene, and Willa quickly scaled up Escher's Keep, careful to keep a keen eye out for anything out of the ordinary. So far, everything seemed normal. They entered the door the the apartment and quickly closed the door behind them. Even everything in there seemed to be normal. The old-fashioned living room as if it were still the in the past.

"See anything different?" Jess asked the others. Jess had barely been up in the Escher's Keep apartment. The others looked around, going from the living room, to the small kitchen, then to the lone sideroom.

"Nope," Charlene replied, defeated.

"Everything looks the same as it does when we left," Willa sighed. Willa plopped herself onto the couch and Charlene did as well. Jess continued to glance around the apartment, afraid that they were missing something. Her eyes shifted from the small kitchen fridge, to the colorful phones hanging on the wall.

"You sure?" Jess questioned.

"Well, I think," Charlene replied, stealing once more glance around the room. Charlene put her feet up on the coffee table, but in doing so, knocked something off of it. The item made a _clank!_ as it crashed to the ground.

"What was that?" Willa said slowly.

Charlene reached down from her seat and grabbed the item. She picked it up and observed it, tossing it back and forth in her hands. "Um, I think it's the fob," Charlene trailed off. It looked just like the fob, but something about it just didn't feel right to her. Jess walked over and sat on the other couch across from Charlene and Willa.

"You think?" Jess said.

Charlene nodded. "It seems like the fob but... I just don't know. Something's off with it, to me, I guess," Charlene said reluctantly.

"Let me see it." Charlene handed the fob to Willa. She then observed the fob herself, trying to see what Charlene was talking about. "You sure it's different? It seems the same to me."

Charlene shrugged. "I don't know. It was just a feeling."

After some silence between the group, Willa set the fob back down on the coffee table. Jess then broke the silence saying, "Just a question, but where do you guys usually set the fob after you cross over?"

Willa and Charlene exchanged looks. "Well, I think it depends on the night. Sometimes we set it on the coffee table, others we're down by the teepee." Willa explained. Jess nodded. She appeared to be concentrating on something.

"Another quick question, but where do you guys usually place the fob when you're done using it?" Jess inquired further.

"Uhm, well, we usually all stand by the window when Finn presses the button," Charlene said hesitantly.

"And where was the button when you just now found it?" Jess was talking like she was waiting for the others to figure it out. The girls just exchanged strange looks like Jess had lost it.

"Err, on the other side of the coffee table?" Willa said unsure.

"Yes!" Jess exclaimed. She waited for Charlene and Willa to understand, but they just sat there waiting for Jess to finish her sentance. Jess sighed. "Don't you see? It was on _the other side!_ That means that Finn and Amanda must have been here recently and pressed the button! So, they might not be in the syndrome anymore or even in the park!"

"Oh, yeah!" Willa smiled. "Wow. We must be tired or something tonight,"

"Mmhmm." Jess agreed.

"So now what?" Charlene asked.

"Well, now that we have something figured out, or at least some kind of clue, we can just wait till the guys come back with some information on the server." Willa suggested. Minutes later, Jess and Charlene were in a conversation about different color hair dyes, which Willa found somewhat strange. Willa leaned her head back and decided to close her eyes for a while.

* * *

Maybeck whipped around quickly and threw the ice-cold hand off of his shoulder. He jumped away from the dark figure, putting about five feet between them. He grabbed Philby's hand and yanked him up off of the hard pavement, with Philby still holding his nose in pain. Maybeck's eyes then met up with the ominous voice.

There, blocking the entrance to the tunnels and servers below, was a ghostly figure. It was definately a woman, but Maybeck could only tell looking at her through the corner of her eye. If he stared directly at her, she would appear transparent. Around her form, she had a white-ish blue glow, and seemed to be floating. She wore a wending dress from the 1800s and a veil that covered her face. She would have appeared beautiful, in some cases, but Maybeck was having a hard time calling the lady that whith the huge axe in her hands.

Philby's voice came from behind Maybeck, saying "Wait... is that lady... uh, floating? And carrying a _axe_?" Philby must not be able to see anything, Maybeck thought, annoyed.

"_Yes,_ Philby. It's an axe. And you know what? I think she has plans to _kill us_ with that very axe."

"Oh." Was all Philby could say.

The bride-with-the-axe from the Haunted Mansion ride came walking towards the two boys, the axe in her hand seeming to gleam with every step she took towards them. "So, you boys want to tell me what you were doing?" She asked mischeviously.

"Well... uh... errmmm... we didn't really p-plan on doing anything. You know, just taking a walk through the maitnence tunnels," Maybeck said non-chalantly, stuttering every few words. With every step she took towards them, Maybeck and Philby stepped backwards, not daring to take their eyes of off the murderer.

"Mmhmm." The bride answered. "Well, I can't let you go now, can I?" she said darkly.

"Uh, you sure about that? Because we're just kids. We have a whole life to live! So... if you excuse us..." Philby laughed nervously. "I suggest we run _now._" He whispered harshly in Maybeck's ear.

"For once, I agree." Maybeck whispered back.

The two darted as fast as they could away from the ghostly villain, taking glances back to make sure she wasn't throwing the axe anywhere close to their heads. They were halfway to the castle when they heard the bride's bellowing voice, yelling.

_"GET THEM!"_ her voice echoed throughout the empty park. Philby looked over his shoulder to see who she was yelling at. And man, did he regret it once he saw everyone that was behind him. "Gah!" Philby shouted. "Look who she's sending after us!"

Maybeck turned to look back and saw what Philby had yelled at. Maybeck uttered a curse word under his breath. Zombies! She was sending stinking _zombies_ after them! Maybeck thought. Not only zombies, but also ghosts as well. Maybe about one-hundred all together. The zombies moved moderately fast, but the ghouls zipped everywhere, floating on the air.

"What is this, a horror movie?" Maybeck shouted as the boys continued running. They were almost to the Walt and Mickey statue now.

"Welcome to our lives as a DHI." Philby replied. Maybeck rolled his eyes.

The two began to speed up, quickening their pace with the new horrors behind them. The zombies seemed to be moaning, and the ghosts were laughing insanely. The creatures from the Haunted Mansion began to catch up to Maybeck and Philby. Something then hit Maybeck abruptly in the back. Maybeck turned to look behind him to see what it was, and saw that it was _one of the zombie's arm_.

"Bleck! Did you see that? A zombie just through it's arm at me!" Maybeck yelled. Some of the remainders of the arm had stained the back of Maybeck's shirt.

"Come on, you'll survive. We just _really_ need to get into Escher's Keep right now!"

The two boys ran hard and scrambled up into the castle. They were able to outrun the zombies by just a minute.

"Hurry! Let's get up there!" They passed through the confusing stairways, through the doors, and finally reached the night elevator. They threw open the door to the apartment and clambored inside, slamming the door shut behind them, their breathing ragged and heavy.

With the sudden noise, the girls on the couch let out a involuntary scream and look towards the door. "You're back!" Jess said. The boys nodded.

"You guys look like you saw a ghost," Charlene teased.

The boys looked at each other and exchanged serious glances. They both began to laugh really nervously.

"Ok... then," Charlene said. She was just about to say something else, too, when there was a sudden crash of noise behind the door. _Bam!_

"Oh no, the zombies couldn't have found their way up here! Could they?" Maybeck asked.

The door began to shudder with the impact of the zombies on the other side. Philby shrugged.

"_Zombies?_" Willa questioned.

"I dont know! We'll explain later. Uh... we have to go. _Right now!_" Philby said. The two boys locked the door and rushed over towards the girls. "Where's the fob? We need to leave!" Philby searched for it and grabbed it into his hands. "Ready?" he said quickly. The zombies almost had the door unlocked. The others nodded, but right as Philby began to press the button, Charlene was about to say something, but before she could, the world went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo! I had fun writing this chapter for some odd reason. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter! I hate sounding like a broken record, but please review? :D Thanks!**

Finn couldn't believe what had just happened. The rush of sudden events left his head spinning. And not to mention, he still had that same headache. It seemed to get worse as time went on. His vision was still doing that funny thing where the colors would appear differently than they were supposed to. And to top it off, he didn't even know where he was. It had all started once they had crossed over into the Disneyland park. How, he had no clue. It just kept getting weirder and weirder. Amanda was uncoincious, and Finn was getting really dizzy. Finn decided that it would be best to find someplace to hide, seeing as they weren't leaving any time soon. He wasn't as familiar with the Disneyland park as the Magic Kingdom, but he assumed some things were the same. He quickly found a place that he and Amanda could hide. Finn picked Amanda up and stumbled towards a sidedoor in the castle that he had found. Over the tunnel where the door was located in, a plaque read "THIS WAY TO TOMORROWLAND". Finn quickly opened the door, stepped inside and set Amanda down in a chair. Her head flopped to the side. Finn figured that the maintnence door was open because the nightly cleaning crew had probably used it. But that's where things suddenly went hay-wire.

Amanda woke up after a while, which made Finn glad that he didn't have to carry her anywhere anymore. But then the door began to move, as if someone on the other side were trying to open it. Finn grabbed Amanda's hand and they both tried to hide in the corner behind a trashcan full of mops and such. The door burst open and a dim, blue glow of morning light burst in. A dark figure's silouhette could be seen as the figure's head looked back and forth. Then it's eyes abruptly looked towards Finn and Amanda's area. It's eyes locked on Finn's, which caused Finn's heart to practically stop in his chest. He tried to be as still as he could, but it didn't work. He was spotted and cornered. More silouhettes of tall figures appeared beside the first and came towards Finn and Amanda. It was a pitiful battle, in Finn's opinion. He tried going all clear, but even if he did manage to escape, that would still leave Amanda. The dark figures lunged at him and grabbed his hands and feet and bound them. They did the same with Amanda. Finn's eyes met Amanda's. It was almost as if she was saying, _What do we do now? Why didn't you go all clear?_. Finn looked away and shrugged. He was probably more disappointed in himself than Amanda was. But what could he do? His vision was messed up with the whole 'rainbow' vision and that headache. The figures -who he had no clue what attraction they were from- ended up putting burlap sacks over their heads so they wouldn't know where they were going. Finn and Amanda stuggled against the hold of them, but they only gripped them tighter.

Finn could feel where they were going with his feet. Two lefts, three rights, forward for a while, then down what Finn thought to be a elevator. This continued for a while until Finn heard the creaking of metal and the sack over his head was thrown off. He was then pushed into a rusty, old cellar and fell face-down into the dirt. The gaurd then closed the metal door and locked him in. Finn spit the dirt out of his mouth. Finn took in his surroundings. To his left and right were two more jail cells. His cell was separated from the others by metal bars. Finn noted that the spacing between the bars was big enough for him to put his hand through, but his entire body wouldn't have fit. Then dirt walls at the end of each row. He glared up at the gaurd who was swinging the keys tauntingly around his finger.

"Where am I?" Finn challenged the gaurd.

"Like I'm telling you," The gaurd snapped. "Now, shut up. The silence is better than you're screechy little voice." The gaurd smirked, proud of his insult. Finn gave him an even harsher glare, his green eyes glinting. Finn got up off of his feet and walked to the front of the gate. The gaurd was now sitting on a stool reading a book. Finn looked closer at it and noted it's title was _101 Ways to Act Like a Villain - Have Everyone Trembling in Just One Week!_. Finn rolled his eyes to himself. Seriously? He must be a new to working with Overtakers. Wait, maybe this can work to my advantage... Finn thought. He rattled his cage, a new plan inside his head.

"Hey, you!" Finn shouted. The gaurd's eyes looked upward towards him.

"What do you want, kid?" The gaurd sneered.

"Well, I happened to notice the book you're reading, and I thought if you r_eally _wanted help with acting all tough, I could help you." Finn offered.

"Oh _really?_ What do _you _know about being tough?" The gaurd questioned.

"Just because I'm a DHI and all doesn't mean I don't know how to be tough." Finn explained, putting a fake 'I can beat you up' look on his had to resist the urge to laugh. The gaurd observed him, trying to see if he was kidding or not. Finn saw this and explained to the gaurd, "Okay. Look. Come over here, and I'll show you." Finn gestured for the gaurd to come to the cell. The gaurd obeyed, but then seeing what was happening, jumped back.

"Hey! I know what you're doing! It's not going to work on me!" He shouted.

"What? I'm not doing anything! I'm just trying to help you out, is all. I mean, seriously. It's not like I have anything better to do down here." Finn defended.

"Okay, then," the gaurd said slowly. He walked over to Finn, the book in hand. "So, how do I become tough?"

"Well, first of all, you have to always be wearing a glare on your face. That way people know not to mess with you." Finn explained.

"The book didn't say anything about that!"

"Yeah? Well that's because _books _don't know how to be _tough_. I actually have experience. Do you want me to help you or not?"

"Yes! Yes! I mean, uh, so I glare all the time?" The gaurd nodded.

"Yeah. Glare at every single person you meet! And always have a hunched back. That scares people." Finn was laughing inwardly at how this guy was taking him seriously.

"But, my mom always said that I'm never supposed to hunch my back-"

Finn cut the gaurd off. "See? This is why people don't take you seriously and you're stuck watching me! You still listen to your mom. Villains _never_ listen to _anyone_ unless it's themselves. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," the gaurd said. "So, anything else I need to know?" Finn put his hand to his chin, pretending to be deep in concentration.

"Yeah. Let me see that book." The gaurd handed Finn the book. Finn flipped through it to see what kind of things it told to do. _Stealing candy from babies?_ Finn thought. _That's so lame!_ It kind of reminded Finn of the Bowler Hat Guy from Meet the Robinsons. Lame.

"You were seriously reading this?" Finn questioned. The gaurd nodded. "Ha!" Then Finn did something completely out of his character. But it was a acting and a plan, right? He threw the book on the ground in front of his feet then stomped on it.

"Pick it up." Finn commanded.

"But why don't you? You're the one who dropped-"

"I said, _pick it up!_" Finn shouted in his best aggressive tone.

"Okay! Okay!" The gaurd leaned down to pick it up and Finn moved out of the way. The gaurd had trouble picking up the book from the other side of the bars, which gave Finn time. Finn non-chalantly and quickly put one of his hand through the bars and reached towards the keys. The silently moved the key ring out of the other key ring that was connected to the gaurd's pants. He bit his lip as he tried his best not to make a noise with the keys.

"Darn book... stupid chubby hands..." Finn heard the gaurd mutter to himself as he continued to struggle with picking up the book.

_Got it! _Finn successfully thought to himself as the key ring came undone. He quickly hid it in one of the pockets of his khaki's and acted like he was watching the gaurd.

"Are you _done yet?_" Finn asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yes!" The gaurd shouted once he was up with the book in his hand. "What was that even for?" The gaurd asked.

"One, because I'm lazy. Two, because I was showing you how you're supposed to act towards people from now on!" Finn ordered. He felt like a military commander.

"Oh!" The gaurd said, understanding. "I get it!"

"Are you sure?" Finn yelled at him.

"Yes!" the gaurd replied, winded.

"_Are you sure?"_ Finn continued to shout. _Now_ he felt like a military commander.

"_Yes!"_

"_ARE YOU SURE?"_ Finn shouted one last time.

"YES, SIR!" he shouted back.

Then suddenly, a door opened at the top of the stairs, which Finn hadn't noticed till just now. Another gaurd walked in with someone struggling in his hands.

"FRED!" the voice of the other gaurd boomed down. "TAKE THE GIRL AND PUT HER IN THE CELL!" _Amanda..._Finn thought.

"YES, SIR!" The gaurd named Fred that had been talking with Finn answered. Fred scrambled toward the bottom of the stairs, ready to take the girl to the cell. The gaurd at the top of the top of the stairs pushed Amanda down, not caring about the girl. He stalked back the way he came and slammed the door behind him. Amanda seemed to have gotten a little beat up by the falling down the stairs, but Fred helped her up. He led her to her cell, right next to Finn's, opened it, and took the sack off of her head. He didn't bother pushing her, seeing as how she fell down the stairs.

Finn looked over at Fred the gaurd. "So, anymore lessons?" Fred asked hopefully.

"No. I'm tired. We'll have more tomorrow." Finn said and decided to sit in the corner of his jail cell, against the wall and near Amanda's cell. "Oh, and as for you're book choices, maybe you should read the Percy Jackson series. It's actually not lame." Fred nodded and wrote down the note on a piece of paper. "Will do!" he muttered happily. _For a gaurd, he sure acts nice,_ Finn thought. Fred was distracted looking through the other books he had brought with himself.

Amanda walked over into the corner of her jail cell, next to Finn. "Hi there," she whiserped. "Mind if I join you?"

Finn pretended to look around. "Well, since you're the only other person here, I guess you'll do." Finn joked. Amanda laughed.

"So, are you hurt?" Finn asked, concern filling his eyes. "That gaurd looked like he shoved you hard."

"Nah, just a little bruised up." She said.

"That's good," Finn replied.

After a moment of silence, Amanda said, "So, you got anyplans of escape yet? Do you even know where we are?" She asked hopefully.

"Ah... well, no. Besides the fact that our DHI's are in California, I have no clue. But, I do have a headstart on the whole 'escaping' thing," Finn smirked.

"Seriously?" Amanda grinned. "You sure do work fast." Finn shrugged. "Eh, don't make a big deal about it." It sometimes annoyed him that people would always expect these things from him. He was just human.

"Anyways, what's the plan?" Amanda asked. Finn looked back towards her.

"We escape tonight." Finn started.

"Are you gonna go all-clear in this plan?"

Finn thought about it. "I don't think I can for a long time here. I'll try right now." He cleared his mind of all thoughts, all emotions, and began to feel himself growing lighter, becoming his DHI. After he had gone all-clear, though, something in the jail cell altered his image, causing him to lose his pure state. A shot of electricity hit Finn in the arm with a _zztt!_

"Ow!" Finn said, rubbing his arm. "Guess that's not in the equation."

Amanda shrugged. "Oh well. You were saying about escaping at midnight?"

Finn tried to recall what he was saying. "Right!" he began to whisper in a hushed tone. "When we escape, and the gaurd will probably be asleep. And when that happens, you levetate him while I unlock the jail cells."

Amanda nodded. "Wait, you go the _keys?_"

"Of course I did, after all, I am Finn Whitman." Finn joked. Amanda punched him lightly in the arm. "Don't get too cocky, Maybeck," Amanda laughed.

"Hey!" Finn laughed. After their laughing stopped, Finn began to speak again. "So, you ready to do this?"

"You bet." Amanda smirked. With that being said, Finn sprawled out in his cell, pretending to go to sleep while Amanda did the same. After all, they weren't going down without a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! It's been a while. Well here's a new chapter! I like this one. It was really fun to write. Finals are coming up for me so we'll see how much I can update. It'll probably be a week or two. BUT... until then, here's a chapter! Hopefully you find it 'Fantasmic'... Ok, so really bad pun there. Enjoy! :D**

"Finn?" Amanda's voice whispered lightly. Finn opened his eyes slightly, pretending to have woken from sleep just in case the Fred the guard was watching. He sat up and peered over towards Amanda on the other side of the jail bars, faking a yawn and stretch.

"Huh?" He said groggily.

Amanda just rolled her blue eyes at him. "Finn. You don't have to do that. Freds asleep." She stated.

Sure enough, the guard was asleep. Just like Finn had predicted. Finn turned a light shade of red, thankfull for the darkness so that Amanda couldn't see. "Oh, right." He paused. "But it was good acting, right?" He shrugged. Amanda just laughed and shook her head.

"So, you ready to escape?" Finn said in a hushed tone. He looked towards the guard then back towards Amanda, hoping to not wake him up. Amanda nodded in reply.

"Ok, so here's the 'plan' and whatnot. Once we open the jail cell doors, _without waking the guard up_, we're going to exit through that door at the top of the stairs," Finn pointed towards the top stairs, where Amanda had been brought in from. "Then I guess we'll just figure something out from there. But if at one point we get separated..." Finn thought for a moment. "Where should our meeting point be?"

Amanda shrugged. "I've never been to Disneyland before, let alone California. So I have no clue. It's pretty similair to MK, so I might know where some things are." She explained.

"Hmm," Finn thought. "Why don't we just meet up at the flagpole down in Main Street? That's easy enough."

"Yeah, that'll work. Ready?" Amanda asked.

"Yep." Finn got up and slowly tiptoed to the front door of his jail cell. He observed the guard for a while, just to make sure he was actually asleep. It appeared that he was, with the _101 Ways to Act Like a Villian _lying across his lap and his even breathing. He fidgeted once or twice, mumbling something like "I didn't take the cinnamon rolls, Maleficent, I swear!" Wow, this guy needs a better job, Finn thought. He looked towards Amanda, who was at the front of her cell too. She appeared to be stifling a laugh.

Finn silently took the keys from his back pocket and quietly held them in front of his face, comparing the different key sizes with the size of the keyhole. He noticed a very small black key with of him, he looked at the other keys as well, checking their sides for any words written on them too.

"That's weird," Finn said quietly to himself. Amanda overheard and looked at Finn.

"Whats weird?" She whispered. Finn held the one black key towards her.

"Look what it says on the side of it." Amanda took the key in her hand and held it closer to her eyes.

"It says 'Release the Magic'." She said simply. She looked back towards Finn. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Finn shrugged. "I don't know. But I looked through the other keys and they don't say anything on them, so I just thought it was odd."

Amanda's eyebrows knitted together. "That is odd. Sounds important, too. Maybe we should keep it." She suggested.

Finn took the key back in his hand and observed it. "Yeah, I guess so," He began to take the small key off of the key ring. Once it came off, he slipped it into one of his khaki's pockets.

"Now, let's see which one fits into the hole..." Finn quietly said to himself. He shifted through the dozens of keys again and looked for one that would match. After a few minutes of comparing and finding the wrong keys, he finally found the one that fit. He put the silver key into the lock and turned. It made a small clicking sound, and the jail door swung open. Finn smiled to himself. He walked over in front of Amanda's jail cell and worked quickly with the lock.

"There ya go," He said as her door swung open as well. She stepped out and sighed.

"Let's get out of here now, please." Finn nodded in agreement. The two quietly tiptoed past the snoring security guard, they're DHI's shimmering light in the darkness. They walked as slowly as they could up the wooden stairs, being careful to shift their weight so that the stairs wouldn't creak beneath them. Once at the top of the staircase, Finn pressed a ear to the door. He didn't hear anything coming from the otherside. Finn looked toward Amanda's earnest face and mouthed the words, "I don't hear anything." She nodded, understanding.

Finn held up three fingers, counting down with them. "Three... Two..." he mouthed. On "One" he slowly opened the door a crack, peering into the dimly lit hall. The walls were painted a plain white with dirt speckled at the bottom. The floor wasn't made of tile or carpet, but instead was a dirt path leading down into different hallways and rooms. Across from where Finn was at was another room that had it's door open. Inside, he observed computer monitors surveying different aspects of the Disneyland park and graphs were showing. He looked back and forth down the hallway, searching for signs of guards patrolling or the thud of footsteps. He didn't see or hear anything. Finn motioned to Amanda that it was safe to step out into the hallway. Both were standing in the dirt filled passageway.

"Okay, now we need to make a descision on which way to go," Finn stated in a whisper. "Left or right?"

Amanda looked beyond Finn to the slightly opened door leading to the room filled with monitors. "There," She pointed. Finn took a quick glance over his shoulder then back at Amanda, giving her a strange look.

"There? In the monitor room?" Finn asked, puzzled. "Aren't we trying to escape right now?" He knitted his eyebrows together, his green eyes glinting.

"_Yes_, but what if something _crucial_ we need for leaving California as our DHI's lies in there? It looks like it has all that type of technology. What if we're in some kind of headquarters for what's happening to us?" Amanda said in a harsh whisper. She did have a point.

Finn sighed. "Ok. Fine. You're probably right," he admitted, spreading his hands out as if in surrender. Amanda beamed.

The two walked into the monitor room, packed with technology. There were shelves upon shelves of servers in the very back of the room, their LED lights blinking red, green, and some yellow. Standing in front of them was a row of flat screen computer monitors, all showing different images on them. The desk the monitors were sitting on were covered in paper's covered with different numbers, words, and all about different subjects.

Amanda walked over to the monitor nearest to her and observed the screen. The one she was currently looking at showed four different sections of where some cameras were set up in the park. The first box in the upper-left corner showed a live-feed of Tomorrowland and Space Mountain. The one to the right of that showed a portion of Adventureland and the Indianna Jones attraction. Below that, in the lower-right corner was a picture of the Carousel in Fantasyland, also displaying the Sword in the Stone in front of it. Then in the very last box, was a live-feed of the Sleeping Beauty Castle, displaying the drawbridge that led to the small stone passageway. Nothing was happening in either of the live views, until a sudden movement caught Amanda's eye.

She glanced closer at the Sleeping Beauty Castle. Below the archway she could see figures of some sort. Silhouettes of someone or... something. Then she let out a sudden gasp as one of them stepped into the dim moonlight. The sudden noise that had escaped Amanda's mouth startled Finn. He looked over at her. "What is it?" He asked, coming up beside her. She pointed towards the Sleeping Beauty Castle image, having Finn take a look for himself.

Then he saw it, what Amanda had suddenly gasped about. It was undeniable who it was. The electric red hair and TRON T-shirt made it pretty clear. "That's... That's Philby!" Finn practically shouted. Amanda nodded. Then realizing what Finn had just done, she gave him a death glare.

"What? This is good!" Finn explained.

"No, not _that!_ You just shouted. _Really loud._ Someone could have heard you!" She said to Finn. Finn's face suddenly turned downcasting. "Oh," He laughed. "Oops?"

"Let's just hope no one heard you. And we should probably finish up here, before they come."

Finn and Amanda continued to look at the monitor showing Philby looking back and forth. Another figure emerged from the darkness, her strawberry-blond hair glinting in the moonlight. _Jess,_ Finn thought. He turned to Amanda to catch her expression. He saw her eyes go wide and her blue ones met his green ones.

"Jess is here, too?" Amanda asked.

Finn shrugged. "If she's here with Philby, then the others have to be here too. They must have pressed the button just like us." He sighed.

"Well, we need to go to them before they wander somewhere else then. Teams are better." Finn nodded his agreement.

"I guess it's time to go anyway. I don't see anything else here of use to us," Finn said looking around himself. His eye then caught a page scattered on the desk labeled, "Daylight Holograph Imaging - Server Control and Server Transferring". Finn's eyebrows knit into a serious expression. "Nevermind. Look at this." He held it up for Amanda to glance at. Her eyes grew wide and she took it from Finn, about to read it. Then there was a sudden crash that came from the hallway and the thud of footsteps.

Amanda's face wore a expression of panic. "Let's go now!" She said anxiously.

"Agreed." Finn took the paper from her hands and folded it and shoved it in another of his pockets. The two began to run to the door and out into the hallway.

"Which way!" Amanda asked.

"Uhmm... They say 'When nothing goes right, go left'!" Finn laughed nervously. Amanda gave him a look that said _'Really?'_, but she didn't question it. The two holographs made their way down the hallway to the left.

Which, looking back on it, was probably not the _right _thing to do. Finn and Amanda ran smack into the very people they were running from. It was some strange creature. Black clothing with highlights of red-orange running through their clothing. The leader of the pack looked down at Finn. Finn backed up, but with every step he took back the weird creature took a step forward. In a deep, grumbling, almost fake voice he said, "Mission Priority: Execute Runaways."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Whoo! New chapter, finally! Sorry it took me so long to update. But I'm gonna try to have my chapters up quicker. :D So, I hope you guys like this one! Dont forget to review and such. A lots about to happen in the next few chapters, so be prepared! MUAHAHA! No. I'm not telling you what. But I have plans. :]**

_Execute?_ Finn thought. Were they really going to kill them? Finn and Amanda began to take large steps backwards, not daring to take their eyes off the prosecuters. Amanda exchanged frightened glances with Finn, who only nodded, his mind racing while trying to think of a plan.

The tall men dressed in black with glowing neon orange proceded to close in relentlessly. The leader of the group, as far as Finn could tell, took hold of the long, sleek black staff he was holding. He then pressed a small button on its side. Instantly, sharp ends burst forth out of the two ends, blue sparks shooting out, buzzing with electricity.

Finn gulped. He _really_ didn't want to get shot by a gigantic taser that would most likely kill him. Nobody did. The others behind the leader did the same, their weapons sparking to life.

Finn turned his face towards Amanda's, his eyes still trained on the guards, so that she could see him mouth the word, "Run,". For less than a second, they stole a glance towards one another, then bolted down the hallway. Behind they heard the pounding of shoes on the dirt and the buzzing of weapons. Various shouts were heard as well, the leader yelling in a very robotic, computer generated sounding holograms continued to run down the hall, despite the sounds of their pursuers and their buzzing weapons.

They took lefts and rights through the never ending maze, hoping somehow that they would come across a door that led to an exit. They continued to run, and after a while, Finn couldn't hear the thumping of the guards footsteps anymore. He stopped, trying to listen.

Amanda, not realizing Finn stopped, had kept running. Once she noticed Finn standing there, she came walking back to Finn's side. "Finn. What are you doing? C'mon. We need to get out of here!" She said. She thought the idea of escape was pretty obvious.

Finn shook his head. "Eh, nothing. I just thought we lost them. I can't hear their footsteps anymore. Listen." He said. Amanda then listened to see if she could hear any sign of being followed, but there was nothing. Dead silence.

"Well, that's strange. Why would they just stop following us after saying they're gonna kill us?" She observed.

Finn shrugged. "Yeah. I guess we better be on our guard. Somethings _definately _going on. But before that, lets find an exit and the others."

Amanda nodded. The glowing holograms walked side by side, being quiet with their footsteps. They continued down the hall they were currently in, white walls and dirt ground. A very odd combination.

After a long time of walking, Amanda spoke up. "Wait. How do we even know we're walking to the exit?" She questioned. "We've been walking for thirty minutes!"

"Guess we just have to take our chances." Finn shrugged. Again, they continued to walk, except this time at more of a brisk pace.

No doors appeared on either side of the walls. But later, a staircase going upward appeared with a wooden door at the top. Finn quickly ran to the door and put his ear up to it, listening. Finn made a motion with his hand for Amanda to listen. She pressed her ear to the door as well.

Finn mouthed the words, "Hear anything?". She shook her head in reply. "Ok, let's open it, then..."

Quietly, Finn put his hand on the handle and turned it slowly, cringing at the doors obnoxious creaking. Once opened, the two stepped slowly to the outside, closing the door behind them.

"Well, this was unexpected," Amanda said, observing their surroundings.

"Well, it does explain why the floors down there were just made up of dirt." Finn shrugged. He looked around, trying to place where they were. The wooden door that had come out of turned out to be a door in a large, old log cabin. The cabin was very dirty, and seemed to be covered in rust on the windows as well. Behind the cabin was a forest of trees and various kinds of rocks. To the cabin's left, there was two poles with a line between them. On the line, someones clothes were hung in a variety of colors. Some appeared to be sunbleached by too much exposure.

Aside from the cabin and clothesline, there was a clear open field in front of them. There were patches of grass here and there, but other than that it was just filled with more dry dirt. To Finn's left, there was a huge, churning stream of dark blue, almost black, water. Finn guessed it was at least twenty, maybe thirty feet, across to the other side. It was hard to see in the black of the night, the half-moon providing the only light.

"Wait... are we on Tom Sawyers Island?" Amanda questioned.

"Yeah, actually..." Finn's voice trailed off, as the pieces were coming together in his mind. "I think we are."

"Well, I guess we know where the Overtakers 'base' is. I guess they made their own tunnel systems underneath the island... or something like that." Amanda said.

Finn nodded. "Now that we know where its at, that might make things in the future a lot easier. But for now, we should probably get to where the others are." Finn then looked around, trying to think of a plan of how to get off of the island. HIs eyes spotted something in the forest, roughly hidden by a few branches. "I think I see something that might help us," Finn said.

Finn began to walk towards the hidden object, Amanda trailing behind. "Here, help me move these branches," Amanda and Finn took the branches in their hands and threw them off of the object. Eventually, the branches were all thrown to the side and they ahd exactly what they needed. It was a canoe.

"A canoe? We're going to use a canoe to get across?" Amanda questioned.

"You have a better idea?" Finn said somewhat defensively.

Amanda sighed. "Oh come on. Let's just get this in the water and leave."

"Ok. You take that side, I'll take this side. We lift on the count of three," Finn said, as they took hold of each side of the canoe, readying themselves to lift. "One... Two... Three!" They both lifted the canoe, which was somewhat light. Trudging across the open field of dirt, the dropped the canoe near the edge of the water, the two breathing deep breaths.

"So, how are we gonna do this? Just get in and paddle across the river until we get to the dock?" Amanda asked.

"Well, there are some paddles in here," Finn said, reaching into the canoe. He handed one paddle to Amanda and he took the other. "Yeah. I guess we'll just need to get to the dock or somewhere close to there. We'll ride the river till then."

"Ok. Sounds good to me." Amanda said, agreeing with his plan.

Finn nodded. "So, you'll get into the canoe first. Then I'll push the canoe into the water then jump in... or something like that." Finn laughed.

Amanda then got into the canoe near the front. Finn pushed the canoe slowly forward into the black water, making sure not to tip it over. Then at the very last second, he hopped into the small boat. At first from the impact of Finn, the canoe began to tip slightly to the left. Finn leaned the other way to help balance it.

"See? No harm done." Finn offered with a smile. Almost as if to answer Finn, water splashed into the canoe onto Amanda, making her pants wet. She looked behind towards Finn and gave him a glare. "Yeah. No harm done, alright."

Their canoe began to float at a brisk pace with the current, floating silently through the night. There was the occasional sound of a bird or the scrambling noise of a squirrel. But besides that, the night was dead silent. It seemed somewhat relaxing to Finn, with the warm, starry night and fresh California air.

But of course, it didn't last for long, let alone five minutes. A loud noise broke the silence, almost scarring Finn out of the canoe.

"AHHHH!" Came the sharp cry of pain from somewhere near. Finn wore a sheer look of terror. Amanda instantly looked back behind her towards Finn.

"What in the world was _that_?" She questioned. Then she realised Finn's face. The way the color had drained from it, how he looked distant, like he knew what was happening but didnt want to admit it.

"That," He said, pausing to regain his composure. "Was Philby screaming. And by the sound of it, whatever is happening is _not _good."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yo. First and foremost, I'm really sorry about not updating sooner! I've been working on this chapter the past three weeks, trying to get everything right using what little time I have, so hopefully everythings good. :D Oh, and this is random, but I think it would be awesome if we got up to 100 Kingodm Keepers fanfics by the end of the year. Just sayin' (We're so close! Maybe you can take it as a challenge... haha.) ANYWAYS... Thanks for all the wonderful reveiws! Enjoy! :)**

"What?" Amanda shouted at Finn. "What do you mean it's Philby and whatever is happening isn't good? How could you possibly _know_?"

Amanda was panicking. Finn could definately tell that. "Well, for one," Finn stated calmly, although he couldn't keep the agitation from his voice. It was obvious what was going on, wasn't it? "When people scream like that, it's usually in horror movies. Let your imagination do the rest."

Amanda cringed at the possibilites. She didn't like it very much when Finn was like this.

"Come on," Finn said. "Start paddling. We need to get there and help. Who knows what could've happened by now."

Amanda silently agreed and began to paddle in sync with Finn, moving quickly over the rushing water. All was silent. There was the occasional noise in the distance. A scream of pain, a cry of fury, each making Finn and Amanda cringe. After paddling for five minutes down the river, they arrived near the dock for the Mark Twain boat. They agreed to avoid the main dock, as to not be seen, and quickly docked their boat on the shore of the shrubbery nearby. They got out of the canoe silently, pulling it onto land and doing their best to conceal it somehow. There wasn't much they could do, but they did their best.

Once that was finished, they scrambled up the dirt and foilage. As they neared closer, away from the roaring noise of the water, the sounds of struggle could be heard more clearly. Concealed by the shrubbery around them, the two peeked over the bushes to see where they were at. They were across the street from the huge desert rock structure, Big Thunder Mountain. Finn felt a slight shiver crawl down his back as he remembered the incident he and Philby had had a few years earlier with the gaint T-Rex.

Finn took a glance around himself, looking for anyone that could spot them. So far, he saw no one. "Okay, Amanda," Finn said. "Chances are, we're going to run into a fight from the way it sounds. So, that being said, we're going to have to be prepared."

"Okay," Amanda replied. "So, what do we do once we get there?"

Finn closed his eyes, deep in concentration. "Let's see... How about we see what we're up against, figure something out to help them with whatevers going on, then kick some major Overtaker butt?" Finn laughed to himself at the end, trying to lighten the mood.

Amanda laughed too. "Haha, very funny," She rolled her eyes. "We better get going. We don't want them all _dead_ when we arrive, now do we?"

**

* * *

**

Philby let out a exasperated sigh, breathing heavily. Sweat beaded on his forehead, causing his electric red hair to stick to his face. He looked all around him, taking in their situation. He and the other Keepers had their backs to each other, forming a cirlce so they could keep an eye out all around them. They stood in the middle of the Plaza Gardens, lunch tables and chairs scattered everywhere. Behind them stood the tent that had a stage area, with a classy appearence from the past, matching the theme of Main Street. Above it was a red and white canvas, making it like a tent. There were also mirrors up near the small stage and a disco ball hanging by a thread above the dance floor, reminding Philby of a song. But he couldn't focus on that now. All of them needed to get out of here.

"What now, Philby?" Maybeck whispered harshly. His voice was so low it was hard for Philby to hear. "Those guys look like they're gonna massacre us."

Philby diverted his attention back to the beings Maybeck referred too. They currently had the Keepers surrounded, standing less than ten feet away, weapons ready to shoot if they made any sudden movements. Their enemies wore sleek, form-fitting black suits with varying colors of a deep orange-red running through them, except for one who wore a black suit with a bright yellow-orange color running through it instead. They looked vaguely familiar to Philby, but he couldn't place where he had seen them before. The weapons buzzing with electricity, pointed at each of them, intimidated him and made his mind go numb.

"Uh... I don't know what to do. You got any ideas?" Philby whispered back.

Maybeck shook his head. "Nah, man. I think we're sunk."

Willa, overhearing the quiet conversation, joined in. "Well, seeing as they're waiting for us to make the first move, why don't we? It could be simple. We all attack one guy, take his weapon and use it against the others."

Philby nodded. "Yeah. That could actually work." He smiled. "So, we'll just-" His quiet whispering was cut off by the yell of one of the men.

"QUIET." His deep, electronic voice boomed.

"Woah, why is his voice like that?" Philby heard Charlene say from behind him.

That's when it clicked. "I know who they are!" Philby said excitedly, snapping his fingers. "They're from that new Tron movie!"

Maybeck took a quick glance at Philby, eyeing his shirt. "You're wearing a Tron shirt. Of course," Maybeck sighed, rolling his eyes. Philby shot him a glare.

"Wait, so if you're wearing a Tron shirt and they're from Tron... would'nt that mean they _like _you?" Jess said.

"Well, actually, that would make them hate me more because-" He began to explain, but was cut off. _Again_.

"I said, _SILENCE!_" The man in the yellow-orange suit shouted. The leader looked towards his other men and shouted an order. Immediantly, the others obeyed, closing in on the Keepers.

"Plan! Now!" Charlene pleaded.

"Distract them, err, fight them! Maybeck and I will try to grab one of their weapons and use it against them!" Philby replied back. The others nodded.

The men charged, weapons ready. There were about ten of them. That would mean about two for each Keeper. _This was going to be an interesting fight... _Philby thought.

The Keepers collided with the warriors from Tron, dodging hits and ducking often. The girls took on a few of the men at a time, trying to disable them. Willa and Jess would distract them, trying to attack from the front and behind. Then Charlene, using her flexibility and gymnastics, would take the guy down. They weren't able grab his weapon though, because as soon as he hit the ground hard, he disintegrate into a million pixels. And with him, the weapon breaking as well.

They tried a few more times with no success. The Programs and the weapons would disintegrate before they could get to them. On the plus side, the guys were evaporating and they were currently winning their battle. Soon, with the help of Maybeck and Philby, there were only three left.

The five paused to take a breath, regrouping and standing by each other, putting on a strong looking facade. The three left stood across from them, still standing proudly. Philby could've sworn he saw their leader smirk from beneath his black mask.

"We totally _killed_ it!" Maybeck announced proudly, still flying high on the adrenaline. He felt like he could take the last of them out easily.

"Don't celebrate yet." Philby said in a quiet voice, not wanting the others to hear. "We still have to take these three down."

"Pssh, piece of cake," Maybeck laughed.

At that very moment, the leader began to speak. "You think it's that easy?" His voice came out raspy, yet somehow still electronic. It reminded Philby of how the DHI's usually sounded, although his voice was had a more menacing tone to it. He laughed. "Those guys you just took out? They were in training. Not much experience."

He then flicked his wrist and a small baton appeared in his hand. He pressed a button on the baton. As Philby watched, he saw it grow in length at one end until it was three feet. Made of light, he noted that it was a sword. But unlike normal ones, this one also flickered to life and sputtered with electricity.

"Us, on the other hand... we like to see some bloodshed in a battle."

Before Philby could realize what was going on, the leader lunged at him, thrusting his sword, keeping the others at bay. Instictively, Philby wobbled back quickly and fell hard, landing on the dirty ground, the fall stealing the breath from his lungs. The two others attacked Maybeck, Willa, Charlene and Jess, keeping them busy.

With Philby still on his back, gasping for air, the leader pinned him down. No matter how much he squirmed, his hold wouldn't budge.

"So, you like Tron, eh?" He laughed once again. What was so funny to him? The irony of the situation? He then made a _tsk tsk_ noise. "Shame. Tron was a good program." He said, referring to Philby's shirt. "We were even friends once. But, as you'll probably learn soon, friendship? Worthless. Only slows you down. Power. Now _that's _something to work towards." What kind of insane maniac is this? Philby thought to himself. Was he actually trying to give advice? He wasn't very good at it. "And as soon as I'm done with you and those other Keepers, that's exactly what I'll have. Power."

Philby's eyes grew wide as he realized who his captor was. "CLU?" Right as the words left his lips, CLU unmasked his face, revealing a smile.

"I was wondering when you'd get it." CLU laughed. "Too bad I have to kill you. You would've been a great addition to the team with that brain of yours,"

CLU then pressed the button on his baton again, quickly shifting through the different weapons. He stopped, deciding to go with a small dagger. "Ah, much better." He took the dagger in his hand, seeming to contemplate how to kill him. Philby could almost imagine the thoughts running through his head. _Hmm... what to do first? Cut off the head or the arm? _Philby thought with bitter humor. He knew he shouldn't think that way, but he couldn't help it.

Using the time he had left while CLU thought, he peered around to see how the others were doing. They seemed to be handling it well. Maybeck fighting with Jess, Charlene with Willa.

"MAYBECK!" Philby called out to him. He turned, just now noticing Philby under CLU's grasp. He began to run towards his friend to help.

"Quiet, boy!" CLU said harshly, covering Philby's mouth with his hand. Philby then mumbled something, trying to get Maybeck to turn back around. But it was too late. Maybeck hit the ground cold, knocked unconcious. One of the Programs had thrown a light disk towards his head once he realized what he was doing. After, redirecting his attention back to battling the Farlie.

"Hah." CLU laughed. Philby gave him a death glare. "No communicating, kid."

"Get... off!" Philby yelled through clenched teeth, using all his strength to try to get out of his grasp.

CLU, annoyed with Philby's outburst, took the electric dagger in his hand and quickly swiped it across Philby's face, leaving a long, clean cut going from Philby's forehead, across his eye, and down to his cheek. Instantly, the wound began to spill blood. Philby let out a small cry of pain, cringing.

"I told you, _QUIET!_" CLU cackled. He gripped the dagger tightly in his hands. Then with quick reflexes, CLU swiped his blade swiftly across Philby's mouth, forming a deep, crimson cut in Philby's skin.

"AHHH!" Philby cried, the pain of the two cuts overloading his senses. He could feel the blood trickling down the side of his face. His scream cut through the quiet night, disturbing what silence there was aside from the battle going on behind them. He tried to move, but he was still under the impossibly strong weight of CLU.

"Maybe that'll teach you a lesson on speaking out of turn..." CLU smirked.

"_Philby?_" Philby heard Willa's voice call out to him, sounding worried. He could hear her start to make his way towards him, but her footfalls abruptly stopped. She couldn't escape from her own battle, the trained Program blocking her off, playing offense. She was stuck, unable to reach Philby.

"Now for the fun part," CLU stated, taking his dagger and pressing it up to his neck. He pressed against Philby's neck with the blade harder and harder, making Philby wince under the pressure. He still tried to move, but it was no use. He was stuck. The blade finally cut through the skin on Philby's neck. Blood almost instantly came out, making a small rivulet running down his neck.

Philby was losing blood, fast. He knew he was by how deep and long the cut was across his neck, not to mention the cuts also on his face. Soon, he would be unconcious, just like Maybeck, from the loss of blood.

Philby was beginning to see black spots dance across his vision. And for a minute or two in his dazed condition, the world turned a different array of colors, the sky shifting to a bright orange, CLU's face turning a sickly shade of green. Just looking at the combination made Philby feel dizzy and sick. His eyes began to flutter shut, and Philby could've sworn he heard CLU laughing evilly, though he wasn't sure. He tried to fight the oncoming feeling of sleep, telling himself he needed to stay awake, that he needed to help his friends fight in battle, but it was no use. He felt his vision go blurry, the feeling of sickness coming over him like a tidal wave.

The world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! I just realized that I've been updating every four weeks. Well, that's the pattern, at least. I don't like this. *points finger at the cursed school* I blame them. O_o Ha. Anyways...**

**ENJOY! :D**

Finn and Amanda rounded the corner out of the main entrance to Frontierland, finding a place secluded from the main path with two benches, a small pool of water, a few trees and bushes. The sounds of the fight were louder now, closer. Finn and Amanda jumped behind the low, small fence into the bushes. They could see some of the battle up ahead, and if they could see them, that most definately meant that they could be seen as well. They decided to hide behind the bushes until they had a good plan put together.

"So, what's our strategy?" Amanda asked.

"Hmm," Finn said, thinking. He craned his neck forward, trying to get a better glimpse at what was happening. All he could see was Charlene and Willa fighting against a man from Tron. Their expressions showed their concentration, trying to place what his next move would be. They looked exhausted. "All I can see is Willa and Charlene. I can't see Maybeck, Jess, or Philby."

Amanda nodded. "Go on," She said. She didn't have much of a clue of what to do in this situation. The thought made Finn's mind wander off back to Wayne and what he had said to him many times before. That he was picked because of his leadership qualities. He still didn't believe the old man very much, but he was starting to see what he meant. The others always looked to him to find out what to do.

Finn asked abruptly, "Hey, do you know if you can use your Farlie abilities while you're a DHI?"

"Well, I dont know. I've never tried..." Her voice trailed off.

"Try it real quick on that leaf over there," Finn pointed to a leaf to their right. "That should be easy enough, right?"

"Okay," She said hesitantly. "But if I pass out or something..."

"It's just a leaf. You'll be fine." He reassured her.

Amanda held the palm of her right hand out toward the leaf, about to use her "push" ability. Her eyebrows creased in concentration, and a moment later the leaf flicked forward an inch.

Amanda then put her hand back by her side and looked at Finn. "So, I guess it works, then." she said.

Finn wore a questioning, yet playful expression. "It _did?_ I just thought that was just the wind."

"Oh, be quiet." Amanda let a smile quickly appear on her lips, then fade just as fast. "About that plan?"

"Right," Finn said. "Since you can still levitate stuff, how about we sneak close enough to the Tron guys and you float them over to the moat by the castle?"

Finn waited a moment for an answer, observing Amanda's hesitant face. "We don't have all night," Finn said quickly.

"Sorry, but what if I can't make it? Or I-"

Finn cut her off. "I thought we already went over this. I don't mean to be pushy, but just try, ok?" He offered a weak smile.

She nodded her head. "Ok."

"Cool. So let's just quietly sneak closer. Follow me." Finn got up out of the bushes and put both legs over the knee-high fence. Amanda did the same, following Finn up the side road, the two pressing themselves into the trees beside them to use as cover. In less than a few seconds, they were at the very edge of the large tent and were able to see the fight clearly now.

Finn observed and took in what they were up against. Charlene was now fighting alone against one of the Tron men while Willa helped Jess with CLU. Moments earlier, Charlene and Willa had successfully "derezzed" the other man. Finn noted that they were in good condition, numbers wise. But the good feeling instantly dropped into his stomach and formed a lump in his throat when he caught sight of something else. Immediately, his thoughts drifted back to the river when he heard the blood-curdling scream. Philby lay motionless on the ground, some red visible. Maybeck layed only twenty-five feet away, aslo knocked unconcious.

Snapping Finn out of his reverie, Amanda whispered, "Should I throw the guys in the small moat, now?"

Finn nodded, feeling somewhat sick from seeing his friends out cold. "Yeah. Start with that guy over there with the yellow lights,"

Amanda took a deep breath and held out her palm, focusing on her target. After a minute or two with nothing happening, sweat began to bead on her forehead. Finn, without realizing it, kept muttering "C'mon... C'mon..." to himself.

Finn's mutterings stopped with a gasp when he saw her hard work paying off. CLU was steadily rising off the ground. One foot, then two feet, then more until he was ten feet in the air, arms flailing to keep balance.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" He roared, looking at the world below him.

Jess and Willa, caught off guard, stared dumb-struck into the sky.

"Wha-?" Willa began to whisper, but was cut off by the look in Jess' eyes.

"_Amanda,_" Jess mouthed silently, breaking into a grin.

"I DEMAND YOU GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" CLU continued to growl.

"_Pfft,_ not likely." Jess smiled.

CLU jerked to the side suddenly, as if being pushed. He glided above the treetops and, with a large splash, landed in the murky water of the castle moat. His enraged screams and curses-which shall not be mentioned- could still be heard in the distance and then fizzled out shortly after.

Seconds later, Charlene looked from the sky back towards her opponent. He was still staring up in disbelief, as if he was trying to figure out what had just happened. Seizing the opportunity, she lifted her leg and kicked him square in the jaw. The man's jaw made a sickening _crack!_ and fell to the ground with a large thud, derezzing into a million pixels right in front of her.

"Well, that takes care of that," Charlene said. She turned around and ran over to Willa and Jess. "What up with that whole flying Tron dude...?" She asked, somewhat puzzled.

Jess was about to reply, but stopped when the scuffling of feet was heard from behind. Charlene whirled around, only to see Finn and Amanda coming out of the shadows. Jess saw Amanda and immediantly began running towards her, embracing her in a big hug.

Once the two parted, Jess began to ramble questions to Amanda. "Did you levitate that guy? That was so cool! I didn't know you're abilities were that developed yet!"

Amanda beamed. "Thanks, Jess. I can't believe you lasted longer than the guys," She added with a smile.

Jess, remembering Philby and Maybeck, was swept out of her dream-like happiness from getting to see her sister again. She looked over towards Finn, still standing beside Amanda. "Maybeck and Philby..." She whispered, sounding as if her mind was a million miles away.

"Uh, Jess?"

"No no no no no..." She kept repeating to herself, in some sort of trance. She rushed to the side of Maybeck, who was closest to her. The others followed. Jess bent down onto her knees, putting two fingers to his neck, trying to find a pulse. When that didn't work very well for her, she put her head onto his chest. His breathing was steady, which was a good sign, and his heart beat loudly in his chest.

"Maybeck's ok..." Her voice trailed off.

"What are you doing, Jess?" Finn asked, perplexed by her actions and behavior.

"Just wait," She said slowly. She quickly got up and dropped down beside Philby. She took inventory of his scars. A slash down the side of his face, still slowly oozing blood, some of it crusting. Then there was the deep gash in his neck, a little blood still trickling out, that would also crusting. There was some red on the ground, but Jess ignored that fact. Sometimes, she had a weak stomach when it came to blood and other medical things.

Jess checked Philby's pulse, putting her fingers to his neck as well. She couldn't feel anything. She put her ear over his chest, desperately listening for breathing, a heartbeat, _anything_. Then, after letting out a defeated sigh, she heard something. The intake of a slow breath, like it was becoming painful to breath. And shortly after, there was a light _thud_ in his chest. A heartbeat! He still had one, which was good. Very light, but good. But there were too long of pauses inbetween the beats, like his heart was giving up slowly. He needed medical attention of some kind. _Fast._

"Well, Jess? What was that all about?" Finn asked.

She looked up from the ground at Finn, then stood up. "We need to get Philby some sort of help. He needs medical attention. This is seriously bad."

"How would you know? Since when are you the doctor of the group?" Charlene inquired.

"Well, because right before I went to bed, I drew this." Jess said. She reached into the pockets of her pants and retrieved a crumpled up peice of paper. "Read it for yoursleves." She handed the peice of paper to Finn and everyone gathered around it, trying to see what was on it. There was a moment of silence, as the other Keepers took the drawing in. Then, seemingly all together, their eyes grew wide. Muffled words of "Woah", "Wha-", and "Huh"s filled the group.

"Creepy, right?" Jess said.

Finn nodded and swallowed the lump that had begun to form in his throat again.

"Not good," Were the only words that Finn could muster.

"Yeah. Definately _not good._"

**A/N: I hate to ask, but review _pleeeeaaassee? _thanks! :))**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Whoo! Another chapter! It's summer. I'll definately be able to update more now. I love summer. :) EnJoOoOoYyYy!**

Finn couldn't pry his eyes away from the drawing. It just looked so... artistic? Different? It was definately unlike the drawings/visions Jess would usually draw. Most of Jess' sketches were scribbles on peices of reciepts and notebook paper drawn with whatever was available at the moment.

Except this drawing was much more neat and planned, even if it was just a rough draft for the real thing. On white cardstock paper, painted (and creased since it was folded in Jess' pants), were portraits of silhouettes. Some were colored lightly, as if in very low light. Others were bold and bright, like they had stepped outside into the golden light of the sun. On the otherhand, some people's features in the painting were hidden, almost as if shadow passed over them, making them appear dark and sinister. Then, of course, were just dark black silhouettes. What was most mesmerizing to Finn was the fact that each person was different and unique, unlike any other. The colors used in the painting ranged all across the color spectrum.

But that wasn't the only part that struck Finn. One of the portraits, out of all the variations and people in the world(or painting, for instance), had electric red hair. Sound familiar? Not only that, but he just so happened to have a scar across his forhead and cheek, his lip, and barely a fraction of a scar visible across his neck.

"So, you mind telling me why _exactly _you didn't tell us about this before?" Finn questioned in his leader tone. He was frustrated. They might have been able to prevent all this from happening if they had had any insight beforehand. Or _visions _for that matter.

"I didn't think it mattered." Jess said replied.

Finn sighed and looked up into the sky, then down at his feet, trying to decide what to say. He didn't want to upset anybody, or put the whole _It's your fault! _label on someone, either. "Why didn't you think it mattered?" Finn asked. He handed the small painting back to Jess and pointed at the boy who looked like Philby. "Because that looks _a lot _like Philby for a random painting."

Jess looked back towards Finn, catching a glimpse of his stormy sea green eyes instead of the usually bright, summer green eyes. After a few moments, she broke contact, blinked slowly and sighed.

"Well," She began. "I know it looks a lot like Philby. I didn't plan on it even being him. I just thought I was drawing some cool, indie-dude that had a rough background or something awesome like that. I mean, I _would've _brought it to you guys if it had been one of my vision things." She paused, as if waiting for someone to object. But then she remembered Maybeck wasn't exactly _all there_ to give his two cents. He was still lying on the ground slowly coming to his senses.

"But the thing is, it didn't feel like a vision at all. It just felt natural. And I drew it in art class back on..." She paused, counting the days in her head. "Uh, what day is it?"

"Friday night. Or, since we've just about lost track of time, early morning on Saturday." Willa said.

"Hard to believe it was just last night Thursday that this whole thing began when Finn and I got stuck over here." Amanda said, looking at Finn.

"I'm still tired." Finn replied with a laugh. Amanda nodded, getting the 'inside joke.' When they had first got stuck over in Magic Kingdom, she remembered Finn complaining how tired he had been.

"Anyway, I painted this back on Tuesday. About two days before you guys crossed over here." Jess continued explaining. "And the reason I didn't tell you about it or think much of it was because it was in art class. I was _wide awake_. Nothing weird happened, like my dizzy-spells that normally occur when I get my visions."

Finn and the others nodded. "I guess that makes sense," He stated. "And it doesn't seem like anything else on the picture is of use to us. I've never seen those people before. Plus, it kinda already came true with the whole Philby thing."

"So, now you're visions have _daydreaming_ abilities?" Amanda noted, talking to Jess.

She shrugged. "I guess so. Maybe my Farlie powers are developing and stuff."

Willa and Charlene looked at the two sisters. "You guys are _so _lucky you get super powers! You're like... super heroes!" Willa exclaimed. "Like Percy Jackson..." She mumbled quietly to herself, smiling.

"You and Percy Jackson..." Charlene rolled her eyes. "You take the demigods. I'll take the werewolf _any _day."

Both laughed, as that was a inside joke between them. The others joined in laughing too, knowing how each was either "Team Percy" or "Team Twilight." Finn was incredibly glad for the release of the tension that had begun to build. Honestly, he just wanted this over with. He looked to the east and scanned the horizon. The faint hints of morning had begun: the stars dissolving back into space, the dark navy blue of night slowly turning to light blue dawn. They needed to find someplace to hide or escape before the cast members began to file in.

"We need to get going before cast members show up. And Philby still needs medical attention," Finn said.

"Ugh, what about _me?_" Maybeck complained, sitting up and rubbing his head. "I got hit in the head by a freaking _light disk!_"

Willa walked over to Maybeck and looked at his head. "Nothing's really wrong with you, Maybeck. Besides a slight bump on the head, you're not bleeding or anything." She smiled at him and offered a hand. Maybeck grabbed her hand and she helped him get back up on his feet.

He thanked her and they all went over to where Philby lay on the ground. It was easy to tell that his breathing was regularly now, which was a good sign. Jess felt for a pulse and heartbeat. It was becoming stronger, less weak than it had been before. But besides the better developments, he still needed medical attention.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Charlene asked.

"Well, we need to find a first aid and carry him there since he's still unconcious." Finn said, staring down at Philby.

Charlene picked up a dirty, crumpled map that was on the ground to her left. She scanned through it and quickly located the first aid. "It says here that we're at the Plaza Gardens Stage. We go down Main Street and to the left. The first aid looks like it's tucked away behind the Kodak Photo shop or whatever..."

"Eh, we'll find it." Maybeck said, still rubbing the bump on his head. "Ow... I need like ice or something."

"C'mon. Charlene, you lead the way. Maybeck and I will carry Philby and follow." Finn instructed.

Finn and Maybeck bent down to pick Philby up and began to follow Charlene and the other girls to the first aid. It was pretty easy for the most part. There wasn't any security or cast members to dodge. There was only Maybeck and constant complaints. Finn couldn't blame him though. It had been quite a night.

The DHI's arrived in front of the First Aid in a few minutes. They stood before the white and beige building, trimmed in dark and light blue. Jess reached for the door and tried opening it. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. The girls walked inside, followed by the boys. In the dark room, their DHI's light cast a blue-ish glow on everything.

"They don't lock a First Aid?" Maybeck questioned. "No alarms? No anything?"

"Well, it is a first aid, Maybeck. Not a bank." Willa replied, laughing at him.

"Can someone find the lights?" Finn asked, squinting to see things in the dark. Philby seemed to be becoming heavier in his grip and he really wanted to set him down.

Jess quickly went over to the wall and found the light switch. She flicked them on.

The waiting room of the first aid looked like any normal doctor's office. It had pastel colors on the walls. Disney cartoons and pictures were hung on the walls, all having to do with first aid and such. It kind of freaked Finn out. Besides snakes, he _hated_ doctor's offices. Especially creepy ones with needles. _Ugh._ _Bad memories... _Finn thought.

"Uh, let's just set him down in one of these waiting chairs." Finn instructed. He and Maybeck gently set Philby down in the chair. "Now what?"

Willa went over to where Philby was sitting and sat down in the chair next to him. She observed the scars across his face and neck. "It looks like the bleeding has stopped for the most part. His body should be producing more blood soon, but I don't know how much he needs till he regains conciousness." She paused, running the options through her head, much like the way Philby thought. She shrugged, saying, "Or maybe he just needs rest."

There was some silence between the Keepers as the contemplated what they should do. Charlene spoke up. "Band-Aids." She said, breaking the silence. "Why don't we use Band-Aids and that Neosporin stuff for his cuts? Whenever I get scrapes in cheerleading, my mom always uses that for me."

"Yeah, I guess that's somewhere to start," Willa agreed.

"I'll go find some." Amanda volunteered.

"I'll come with you." said Finn.

"Huh, no surprise there," Maybeck smirked. Everyone but Amanda and Finn heard him. They went off in search of the Band-Aids.

Moments later, they returned with a tin can full of Band-Aids and a bottle of Neosporin. Finn handed the items to Willa. "Here ya go," He said under his breath. Willa silently thanked him.

She swiftly removed the cap and put some Neosporin on her finger and gently swiped the mixture over the cuts on Philby's face and neck. She then grabbed the Band-Aids and put them on with accuracy: One above and below his eye, one near his lip, and the other across the scar on his neck.

"There," Willa said, as she inspected her work. "That should make things a bit better for him,"

Maybeck silently fumed, standing behind the others as they crowded around Philby. He didn't like the way Willa was acting so nice and caring towards Philby. He knew it was the usual Willa style, cause hey, she was really nice and loving to everyone. But because it was Philby she was taking care of... that changed everything. He didn't like Willa giving Philby that much attention. Sure, Philby had gotten hurt. He understood that part, even felt sympathy for his friend. But he had gotten knocked down on the battle field too. In fact, he got hit because he was trying to _save _Philby's sorry butt! He deserved some attention, too.

"Ugh, I need ice." He complained, rubbing his head. Whether it was from thinking about Willa or just getting hit in the head, he didn't know. All he knew was that he needed to get away from the sympathy-fest for a second. He went into the back of the First Aid to look for some ice.

He left the main lobby and entered a hall. At the end of the hall there was a room with the words _Ice Machine, Water, Supplies, Etc._ He entered the room, quickly found a plastic bag, and got ice from the machine, shoving it into the bag. He gently put it on his aching head, instantly feeling the cold take the pain away.

Maybeck made for the door grudgingly to rejoin the others. That's when he noticed something to his left. A bucket. An idea struck him. It was sure to be fool-proof. Maybe he would even impress Willa, along the way. He set the ice down and reached for the bucket.


	11. Chapter 11

His thoughts began turning, his mind reeling. What if he got a bucket of ice cold water, poured it on Philby, and he woke up? That could work, couldn't it? Wasn't it in movies that when someone was unconcious or tired, they would always throw water on them to wake them up? Or was he imagining things, simply telling himself what he wanted to hear?

Maybeck would like to believe that his intentions were good. He really _did _want his friend to wake up. That was true. Or were his real intententions completely different? Like, say, driven by _jealousy_? Maybeck drove the thoughts out of his mind, convincing himself it was for Philby's own good. _NOT _out of jealousy.

"Maybeck, where'd you go?" Came the distant call from Finn.

"Uh, just getting ice!" Maybeck yelled back.

He took the ice from his head and set it on a nearby counter. He grabbed the bucket and went to the sink that was on the left of the room. He turned the foset on the sink all the way, hoping that by doing so cold water would come faster. Sure enough, it did. In less than a few moments, Maybeck had a bucket full of ice cold water. Even the penguins in Antartica wouldn't want to swim in it. He carefully took the bucket in his hands and began to make his way out the door, into the hall and lobby.

Finn turned at the noise of Maybeck's feet and the strange sloshing sound of water. "Hey, Maybeck, wha-" He stopped himself short when he noticed the bucket of water in Maybeck's hands. "Dude." Finn said, in his _Finn-Is-Not-Amused _tone. "That is _not _ice. Wait, maybe you did get hit harder in the head than we realized." Finn craned his neck as if looking for the bump on Maybeck's head causing him to go wacko.

"I know _that_," Maybeck said, rolling his eyes. "The water isn't for me." A slight smirk appeared on his face.

As if realizing Maybeck's intentions, Willa's eyes grew wide, panic arising in them. "No, Maybeck. Don't you _dare_!" Willa said, her tone even and deathly serious.

But it was too late. Maybeck didn't hear her, or rather didn't _want _to hear her. He knew his plan would work. It _had _to work. Aiming for Philby, he threw the ice cold water all over him, the water cascading like a waterfall onto him. He was soaking wet. Everyone around the room stood gaping at Maybeck, wide-eyed at his sudden outburst.

Willa stared daggers at Maybeck, something he had never seen in her before. And now that he had seen it, he never wanted to see it again. It was downright scary. "Maybeck! Why did you do that?" She questioned him. "By sending freezing cold water over an _unconcious body_,one that isn't even fully aware of whats going on, you could cause it to go into _shock!_" It looked as if she were about to wring his neck. Or cry. Or were the tears just water that now covered her too? He couldn't tell.

"I-I just thought," Maybeck stuttered. What was wrong with him? He usually always had a comeback or witty remark. But this time, since it was Willa, he couldn't think straight.

"Let me guess, you thought since it's been done before in movies, that it would work this time with Philby." She continued staring at him with her soft chocolate brown eyes. Everyone else around stayed silent, afraid to interject.

Maybeck nodded. "Well, yeah, I mean, it could work, right? It just seemed logical and like something you might do, so..." He trailed off. For the first time in his life he was speechless.

"Well, I guess in a way you're right. It can occasionally work for the unconcious. It's just _really rare_." Willa sighed, regaining her composure. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Maybeck. It's just that..." She trailed off, not really knowing how to explain herself.

Maybeck put up his hands, as if in surrender. "Hey, it's alright. People do stupid things."

He then looked around the room, noticing the others and their silence. Finn gave him a look as if to say _Really? You're blaming her for yelling at you when you threw water at Philby?_ Maybeck sighed. "All right, _I _do stupid things. A lot." He paused. "Uh, forgive me?" He said, giving Willa a sheepish smile.

"Well..." Willa hesitantly said. She looked over at the soaking wet Philby, still peacefully still. She stood up, positioning herself so that she stood in front of Maybeck. "Yea. I forgive you, I guess." She said.

"Thank you," he replied. Some silence followed, and he awkwardly looked around the room. "So..." Maybeck began, a playful grin spreading across his face. "Do I get a hug?" He held out his arms.

Willa looked over to Charlene, as if to say _What do I do? _Charlene nodded, as if to reassure Willa: _It's just Maybeck_. Willa inwardly laughed.

"Fine," She said. Maybeck scooped her up in a big hug, his arms wrapping around her. She just stood there awkwardly, looking at the smirking faces of Charlene, Amanda, Jess, and Finn. By the look of laughter that was on their faces, Willa thought her face must have looked as if she was going to hurl.

"You know, I think my head is starting to feel better." Maybeck smirked to himself as he was still hugging Willa.

Willa rolled her eyes. This had to be the longest hug... _ever_. Fifteen seconds and still counting.

"Huh whaaa?" Came a sleepy voice from behind Willa. She thought she recognized that voice. Who was she kidding? She _knew _that voice. She would've known that voice if he called to her half-way around the world. _It couldn't of worked. It couldn't have possibly chances were so rare, so slim..._ She thought. She gently pushed Maybeck away from her and spun around. Looking straight back at her was a pair of bright blue eyes, still filled with sleep. Noticing Willa's expression of complete shock and happiness brought a smile to his face.

_It worked? _Willa kept repeating to herself in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. But here he was, beaming that beautiful smile at her.

Philby was awake.

**A/N: Don't forget to revieww! *thinks of something else to say* Uh... Oh! I like saying this: "If Philby was any cooler, he'd stop global warming."**

**... I'll leave you with that. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everybody! Hope you guys are having a good summer! Enjoy! :D**

Philby's eyes blinked and met all the other pairs of eyes now looking at him. Their mouths were open in shock, either from Maybeck's rash actions or Philby finally awakening. Philby had opened his eyes to the sight of Maybeck and Willa hugging. Awkwardly hugging, if you ask him. Willa whirled around and stood facing Philby, a new brightness in her eyes.

"Philby!" She gasped. "You're awake!" Her hand quickly reached up to cover her mouth, as if to calm herself instead of screaming from excitement.

Philby blinked and wiped his eyes lightly, pushing the sleep from his eyes away.

"Um, yeah, I am." He said. _What's the big deal? _he thought. _Nothing happened. Wait. Did something happen?_ He couldn't remember. From the expressions of the others, something big _definately _did happen.

His mind drifted off to the awkward hug between Maybeck and Willa. What was that even about? Thinking about it, something began to hurt inwardly. "So," he ventured non-chalantly. "What's goin' on?"

He observed everyone's expressions. Maybeck's guilty face, Willa blushing, and Finn staring sternly at Maybeck, having a silent conversation with him.

Philby then noticed something that hadn't struck him before. He was wet. _Soaking wet._ His eyebrows knitted together. "_What happened?_"

"Well," Willa hesitantly began. "It's kind of a long story. Do you remember anything?"

"Uh," He searched his thoughts. Philby felt a tingly sensation on his neck and reached to itch it. "I think I remember-_agghh!_" He took in a sharp breath.

Pain was in his neck. His fingers delicately brushed the band-aid placed over the cut.

That's when he remembered. Crossing over earlier. CLU. Fighting. Pain... He had thought it was all a dream.

"I remember..." He muttered.

"Yeah. Clu got you bad." Finn said.

Philby nodded in agreement. "He was pretty fierce." Just thinking about it made him feel a little sick to his stomach. "Ugh, what else happened?"

Finn gave a glance toward Maybeck, who still wore a mixed look of guilt. "Well," Finn said in a accusing voice. "Maybeck over here decided to take matters into his own hands." Finn went on to explain how he and Amanda got there, finding him, and bringing him to the First Aid, and how Maybeck threw ice cold water on him.

At the end of the story, Philby shot an exasperated look at Maybeck. He gave a sheepish grin in return.

"Dude! Why'd you do that? Do you _know _what could've-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Willa already yelled the same thing at me. Jeez, you guys are alike." He snapped.

A blush flew up into Philby's face. Not because he was mad, but because of Maybeck's last comment. Willa had turned slightly pink in the cheeks as well.

Breaking the awkward silence, Charlene asked, "So, are you feeling ok now Philby?"

Philby shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. Besides being freezing cold and the slight pain on my cuts, I feel fine."

"What about your eyesight? Anything... weird? Unnatural?" Finn inquired.

"Actually, now that you bring it up, yeah." Philby nodded. "Earlier it was really weird. Like, the sky began to turn green, the trees purple. Everything tinted the complete opposite of its natural hue. Right now it's fine, except for everything on my left. Everything on the left keeps shimmering orange and yellow."

Finn rested his chin in his hand, deep in thought, running over everything Philby had said.

"Same with me." Amanda piped up. The other Keepers also agreed, saying how they had been experiencing the same thing.

"I wonder what's causing it..." Finn said.

"Probably has to do with the server and our bodies. We're in California and our bodies are back in Florida. A bad connection causing our vision to go crazy? Technicolor Syndrome, perhaps?" Professor Philby observed.

"Why is it that you always have an answer?" Maybeck complained.

Philby smirked, taking it as a compliment.

"Technicolor Syndrome," Jess wondered aloud. "Sounds like a good enough name."

Everyone stood there in silence for a moment, all caught up in their own thoughts.

"Well," Finn said, clasping his hands together. "Now that we're all together again, how about we find a way to get out of California?"

"Yes, _FINALLY._" Maybeck sighed.

"What do we do to get out of here?" Charlene reasoned. "I mean, it's not like we have another fob. But even if we did, I wouldn't trust it. I _really_ don't want to end up in Disneyland Paris or something."

Finn shrugged. "I really don't know what to do." He looked to Philby for assistance. "Uh, Philby? You have any clue?"

Philby was silent for a moment, running the options through his head. He shrugged, defeated, too. "I don't have any ideas, either." Everyone let out a sigh.

"Wait," Willa perked up. "Didn't we bring our cell phones?"

"Our cell phones..." Philby muttered. "Yes! Of course! Can't believe I forgot about them,"

"Well, you did get knocked out..." Willa laughed.

"So, that's it then?" Finn asked. "We just use your cell phones to call Wayne and get him to manually send us back?"

Philby looked up at Finn and nodded. "Yep. Pretty much."

"Seems kinda... simple."

"Not everything has to be a whole heroic shin-dig." Jess rolled her eyes.

"What?" Finn said defensively. "You try battling evil Overtakers for two years! It makes you leary of the simple things! It's messing with my _miinndd_!"

Amanda stifled a giggle as Finn proceded to freak out. "Ok, we get it, hero. You _need_ sleep."

"You bet I do." He sighed, plopping down into one of the chairs and running his fingers through his hair. He leaned back in the chair, attempting to relax.

Philby took out his phone and began to dial Wayne's number. He could feel the tension and anxiety of everyone, desperately wanting Wayne to pick up. It rang several times, and Philby's breath caught at the long pause, thinking he had picked up the phone.

_We're sorry..._ Came the automated voice. Philby hung up before he could hear more.

He dialed again.

He waited a few moments, tapping his finger impatiently.

"Hello?" Came a gruff, sleepy voice from the other end.

"Wayne! Hi, it's me, Philby."

"Philby! Wait, why are you calling? Did you find Finn and Amanda? Is something wrong?" Concern filled his voice. Suddenly, he didn't sound very sleepy anymore.

"Yeah, about that. It's a pretty long story, explain it to you later, but somehow we ended up at the Disneyland Park in California as our DHI's. And we don't exactly know how to get back. We were thinking you could manually send us back home, since we don't have a fob and its whacked up anyway."

Wayne took in his words, thinking. "Ok. I'll see what I can do. Get close together. I'll stay on the line and tell you when I'll send you back."

"Ok." Philby replied, putting the phone on speaker so that everyone could hear. "Let's get in a circle, guys." Everyone formed a circle in the middle of the room, linking arms just in case.

"You still there, Wayne?" Philby spoke into the phone.

He paused. "Yeah, I'm here," came the muffled voice. "Ok. You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then. Three..." Wayne began to count down, the Keepers eagerness only growing.

"Two..."

"One."

There was a brief pause, a moment where time stopped and everyone held their breaths. After a minute of relentless waiting, Charlene said, "Uh, is it going to work?"

"There might be a delay..." Wayne said. He sounded far away. Philby yawned just to clear his ears and make sure he was hearing things right. But instead it made them more clogged, the sounds around him more dampened. He couldn't pop his ears to relieve the pressure. It just grew more and more. Not only that, but he began to feel butterflies in his stomach. Like the feeling you get on a sudden drop on a rollercoaster.

"C'mon," Philby heard Finn mutter. Philby looked his way, except Finn wasn't exactly... Finn. Instead, he was painted an assortment of colors. He looked at everyone else and noticed the same thing was happening too.

"Uh, are you guys experiencing the Technicolor Syndrome like I am right now?" Philby asked.

"I thought I was just going insane, but I am." Finn laughed nervously.

Everyone else chorused their thoughts, but Philby couldn't hear them. Their voices were getting farther and farther. Everything turned blurry and unfocused. He closed his eyes, suddenly getting very dizzy. He just hoped this would be over soon.

* * *

"Sleep!" Finn gasped, eyes wide as he sat upright in his bed. His breathing was heavy. He felt his forehead, which was beaded with sweat. He looked around him, taking in the familiar scene of his room. He was home. Home at last. After, what? Two, three days?

Finn reached over and switched on his bedside lamp. He took in his home, the familiar scents, the pile of his dirty laundry in the corner, his posters on the walls. He noted that his vision was now back to normal- insane-color-free.

He reached back over and turned the light off. His head hit the pillow and he closed his eyes, smiling at the chance of rest.

He didn't know about everyone else, but he himself was _done _with all this Overtaker-Disney junk.

_Sleep... _Finn sighed, contently drifting off to sleep. _I missed you SO MUCH..._

**A/N: Reviews make authors happy. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for any confusion on whether the story was finished or not. It is NOT over. There is still a long ways to go for the KK's to figure this one out. Twists and turns are on the way, don't worry. ;) Thanks for sticking this far with me! You have no idea how much I appreciate you. **

_Bzzzzzz... Bzzzzz..._

Finn woke to the sound of his cell phone vibrating on his bedside table. He rubbed his eyes groggily and took the phone in his hands. He had a text message from Philby: _Meet at the Frozen Marble today. 12:30. We need to talk about last night. Others are coming too._

Finn checked the current time. It was already 11:30, Saturday. He quickly jumped out of bed and began to get ready. He hadn't felt this refreshed from sleep in a while. Finn threw on some new clothes, washed up a bit, and headed down stairs. He passed his Mom in the living room on his way to the kitchen.

"Morning, Mom," Finn said breezily. He grabbed a glass and began to fill it with orange juice.

"Good Morning, Finn." She replied, just as non-chalant. She bagan to watch her program on the TV once again. But then a thought popped in her head. She quickly glanced at Finn, her eyes growing wide with disbelief.

"Finn! You're _awake?_" She hastily got up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Um... yeah?" Finn said, slightly confused. _It's not like I was stuck in the Syndrome all week and didn't tell Mom... Wait. Dang it! I was! Crud. She's gonna be soo mad..._

"Don't worry! I'm not hurt or anything! Please don't kill me!" Finn said in a rushed sentance, stringing his words together.

"What happened, Lawrence? Tell me _this instant_. You had me worried sick!"

_Oh, man. She called me by my first name... this is bad. _Finn thought. "Um. It wasn't anything bad! I promise! Just helping Wayne and Philby around the Park. You see, they were doing these server upda-"

"I know you're not telling the truth, Finn. You were out for, what? Two, three _days!_ Philby and the others came by yesterday and were worried about you. So tell me what _really _happened."

Finn sighed. He knew he could never lie to her. So, he vaguely told her what had happened. Emphasis on _vague_. Finn knew his Mom would freak out if he told her every detail. Finn convinced himself that he was doing what was best for her.

After Finn was done telling her his story, she nodded. "So, are you and the others going to be Ok? You have this randomness figured out?"

"Yeah. We're gonna meet up at the Frozen Marble and hopefully fix everthing." Finn smiled. He was thankful his mother was being understanding for once. "Well, I should probably go now. Don't want to be late."

"Ok, Finn. Just be careful."

"I will, Mom," Finn said, leaving the kitchen. As he walked passed his Mother, she pulled him in for a quick hug.

"Do you have your cell phone?" She asked.

"Yes, Mom," Finn said, getting quite annoyed with all the questions.

"Ok. Call me if you need anything!" She called after him as he opened the front door. Finn nodded.

"Bye." He said, shutting the door. He hopped on his bike and pedalled fast toward the Frozen Marble.

* * *

"Hey, guys." Finn said, sliding into the booth next to Maybeck. Everyone was already there.

"We were starting to think you didn't wake up again," Jess joked.

Finn shrugged, smiling. "All I know is that I've never had that good of sleep in a long time."

"Ok, now that we're all here," Philby began. "We can all start figuring out what exactly happened last-."

"Since when did you become the leader? Finn's back, you know." Maybeck said with a mouth full of ice cream. It was hard to understand. "I can be a leader, too!"

"Sure, you can, Maydork." Finn laughed. He took his plastic spoon, stole a big glob of Maybeck's ice cream, and shoved it in his mouth.

"Hey!" Maybeck whined loudly. "Why'd you do that!"

"Because! I can do whatever I want! You said it yourself. I'm the _leader_!" Finn teased.

"Whitman-"

Philby cut them off before they could start up again. "GUYS! _Seriously?_ We have work to do."

The girls tried hard to bite back their laughter. Maybeck and Finn mumbled an insincere sorry.

"Ok. So, anyone got any idea on how and why we got sent to Disneyland when we pressed the fob?"

There was silence as everyone began thinking through the night. Charlene was the first to speak up.

"Maybe the Overtakers wanted us in Disneyland so that we were out of the way. Our connection to the servers and ourselves was bad over there. Plus we had a lot of glitches because of the connection."

"Like headaches and freaky rainbow vision," Maybeck muttered, still mad that Finn stole a bite of his ice cream.

Willa nodded in agreement. "That would make sense. We were stuck in Disneyland with no way of leaving. We could be cornered there. Easier to defeat or kill if they wanted. We didn't have the fob, so if it hadn't been for Wayne we would still be there."

"Both good reasons," Philby said. He was deep in thought, once again. "So, anyone find anything of interest at the park that might help us figure this out?"

"Well, we already had Jess' picture/painting. But that one was about Philby and it already came true. And the rest of the people in the painting don't look familiar, so I don't think we need to worry about that anymore."

Finn reached into his pant's pocket. He unfolded the paper he had stolen from the Monitor Room back when he and Amanda had been held captive. He still hadn't read through it, but knew it would be of importance. Finn handed it over to Philby, who began to read it quickly and thoroughly.

"I found that when Amanda and I were on Tom Sawyer's Island."

Maybeck looked up from his ice cream, glancing back between Amanda and Finn. "Wait. I don't remember hearing anything about this..."

Finn wore a puzzled expression. "Did we tell you about the Overtakers holding us captive in their prision on Tom Sawyers Island...? I can't remember. Oh well. Long story short, we escaped. We grabbed that paper from their Monitor/Control Room. And, I think Tom Sawyers Island in Disneyland is their base over on the West Coast."

Amanda nodded. "It makes sense. It's out of the way, and they had all those servers, underground tunnels, jail cells, guards..."

Philby cut in. "Wait. Did you say they had _servers?_ You were _in _the Server room?"

"Well, yeah. That's how we found out you guys were in the Park. We saw you on one of the security camera's monitor."

"Philby, why are you getting all freaked out about the Server room?" Finn asked.

"_Because,_" Philby stated, as if it were obvious. He shook the paper in his hands. "This paper that you grabbed? It's labeled _Daylight Holograph Imaging - Server Control and Server Transferring."_

"Yes, I _know _that. That's why I picked it up!" Finn huffed, getting annoyed with Professor Philby.

"Well, this is the whole _key _to what's been happening. It means that the Overtakers are trying to t_ransfer_ us, for whatever reason, to the server in Disneyland. And, it also shows that once we're transfered, they want to _control_ our DHI's. Obviously, it didn't work completely last night and it still has a lot of glitches."

"Control us? Like... posses us and make us do whatever they want us to do?" Charlene asked.

"That's a really creepy way to put it, but yeah. Pretty much."

Charlene scrunched her nose. "Ew."

"The Overtakers are still going with server domination plans? Jeez, then need to get better ideas." Maybeck said.

"I'm guessing that means we have to find those servers again and destroy them?" Finn asked.

Philby nodded. "Yep. And it'd be best that we not sleep. I may have control over the server at times, but I think the Overtakers have the upperhand at the moment. We don't want anyone crossing over and getting stuck in the Syndrome."

"Ugh, but I'm already so tired..." Jess whined.

Philby shrugged. "You'll just have to fight it. And maybe drink a lot of soda with caffine." He laughed at his joke, trying to brighten the mood.

"I'm getting a sense of déjà vu, once again. Didn't we already go through this at Animal Kingdom?" Maybeck asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. But this time, the Overtakers seem to be a bit more resourceful than before." Finn said.

"So now we have some goals in mind," Philby said. "One, destroy the servers. And two, don't fall asleep until then. That's simple enough."

Finn nodded. "Easier said than done, though. We'll figure out the details later. Anyway, I found one more thing while I was held captive..."

He reached into his pant's pockets again, this time pulling out the small, sleek, black key he had stolen from Fred the guard.

"A key?" Maybeck said, unimpressed.

"Yea, I know what you're thinking, but trust me on this." He pointed to the writing engraved on the side. "See what this says? _Unleash the Magic._ None of the other keys that I stole from the guard said anything at all."

"Well, thats vague."

"Yeah. Kinda." Finn rolled his eyes. "I took it because it seemed interesting, but I have no clue what its for. You guys got any ideas?"

Everyone shook their heads. Willa shrugged and said, "Maybe Wayne knows something,"

Finn's eyes lit up. "That's it! Wayne _has _to know something about this key." Finn took out his phone and began dialing. A few moments later, a rough voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Wayne! Hi, it's me, Finn."

Everyone leaned in closer, trying to hear the what the two were talking about. They could hear bits and peices of the conversation.

"Why are you calling?" Wayne asked. "You're not stuck in California again...?"

"Oh, no. We're fine now. We're just trying to figure out what happened last night." Finn quickly informed Wayne on what had happened. He also mentioned what they had found and what they thought the Overtakers were up to.

"Interesting," was all Wayne seemed capable of saying.

"Yeah. I found a key, too, and I was wondering if you knew anything about it. The key is small, black, and has _Unleash the Magic_ written on it. It also looks sorta old... does it sound familiar?"

Finn heard Wayne gasp. "You _have _that key?" He said in disbelief.

"Um, yeah..." The way Wayne said it made Finn feel leery.

"How'd you get it?"

"Back in the Overtakers jail under Tom Sawyer Island in Disneyland. The gaurd had this ring full of keys, and this was one of them. Why's it important?"

Wayne paused. Finn could tell he was about to go into another one of his stories.

"That key that you found, Finn," Wayne said the words slowly, as if they were hard to say. Fragile words that might be broken if spoken too rash. "Has been missing for over ten years. We assumed the Overtakers had stolen it, but we don't know how they stole it in the first place."

"Wo," Finn said. He couldn't believe that he had found a key, seemingly dear to Wayne, that had been lost for over ten years. "Wait. So what's so special about it then?"

"As far as I know, it's a universal key. It can open or lock anything in Disney. Any door, any lock... anything. We think there are more... _magical_ properties to it as well, but I haven't been able to figure any of them out yet."

Finn scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, more questions popping into his head. "Wait wait wait. Who created the key then, if you don't know much about it?"

Wayne laughed. "Who do you think?" Finn had a feeling Wayne was smiling, now. Probably laughing at him. But he didn't care. Curiousity was beginning to eat away at him. "Walt Disney, of course."

Finn couldn't keep his eyes from going wide. Everyone around him, still eavesdropping, began to speak, asking what he just said. He hushed them with his finger to his lips.

"Well, why didn't he tell anyone else, least of all you, what else it does?" Finn persisted.

"I don't know, Finn. All I know is that when he handed it to me in the first place, he said, _'This key has a lot of uses. It may not seem that way, but given the right situation and person, it'll prove useful. Just watch.' _I can still remember the smirk on his face... he always did like to keep things a mystery."

"That's good to know," Finn said sarcastically. "A key with a specific purpose, just no one knows what purpose."

"On the bright side, you can get into any place in Disney that has a lock."

Finn briefly paused, silence filling both of their ears. "Uh, so do you want it back, then?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I don't need it. I'm sure you guys need it more than me, anyhow."

"Oh, Ok. Thanks. Bye," Finn said, just about to hang up the phone.

"Before you go, Finn," Wayne said. "You said you and the others needed to get to Disneyland and destroy the servers?"

"Yes. As soon as possible." Finn replied, wondering where this was going.

"I can help you guys with that. I can get you on a plane tonight on the way to Los Angeles, California."

"You _can?_" Finn knew Wayne could work quick, but this was faster than usual.

"Yes, I can. Just make sure you guys are packed and ready to go by five. I'll talk to all of your parents."

"Really? Ok, thanks. See you later, then." Finn said. He hung up the phone. He met the others stares.

"What did he tell ya?" Maybeck inquired. Finn told them everything Wayne had told him about the key. He left out the part about flying to California that night, though.

"Wait, at the end of the call, why did you say 'See you later,'...?" Willa observed.

Finn gave a smile, trying to soften the situation, knowing the others wouldn't want to hear about going back to Disneyland any time soon. But they had too.

"Well," Finn began, saying it a little too perky for everyone else's comfort. "I can tell you guys one thing." He paused for dramatic affect. "We're going to DISNEYLAND!" He threw his hands up in the air.

All of them were silent, staring Finn down. He could tell they did _not _want to go there again.

A little boy waiting in line for ice cream overheard Finn. He looked over in Finn's direction and yelled, "I want to go to Disneyland, too!"

Finn smiled at him then looked back at the others. "See? That's what I'm talking about! Enthusiasm, people!"

"No." Jess said, staring daggers at Finn.

"Well, like it or not guys, we're going. TONIGHT. On a _plane_. So, we better start packing." Finn said, getting out of the booth and standing up. "Who's with me?"

Everyone reluctantly nodded and raised their hands. Then they all proceded to get out of the booth and followed Finn out of the Frozen Marble.

"That's more like it," Finn said, smiling.

"Looks like he's back to his annoying leader self," Maybeck mumbled as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Mhmm." Jess agreed. "He is being quite annoying now, isn't he?"

"I can hear you guys, you know." Finn yelled over his shoulder.

"You're supposed to." Maybeck countered. Finn rolled his green eyes.

Philby's brain was already working a mile a minute, making plans for getting into the server room later that night. He silently laughed to himself, amused. For what reason, he didn't really know. "Huh," he muttered. "This ought to be one interesting trip."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi! I'm back from my... quest. (Something like that, haha) I guess I get worst author award for not updating for so long, right? Sorry about that. Thanks for sticking with me though! :D I appreciate you ALL so MUCH! You have no idea. This story's about ready to be wrapped up. Few more chaps left:) Merry Christmas!**

"Longest flight _EVERRR!_" Maybeck sighed, stretching outside of the LAX airport.

All of the Kingdom Keepers had just gotten off their flight and stood outside, breathing in California air. It was just them and Wayne, who had told their parents he would be chaperoning them on this trip and that Disney wanted to do some DHI research in California. They bought it, and here they were.

"Technically, it wasn't that long of a flight. But yeah, it did seem like it took forever." Philby agreed. The red headed boy was now wearing black sunglasses to hide the scar that had formed over his eye. It turned out that it wasn't that serious of a wound and was healing fast, but the scrape still looked pretty gruesome.

"Every one have their luggage?" Wayne asked.

"Yea. I never want to fly _again._" Jess commented.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad." Willa smiled.

"We were packed in there like sardines! The jet could've fallen out of the sky! I was getting claustrophobic-"

"Jess?" Maybeck interupted.

"Yeah?"

"No one cares."

Jess rolled her eyes at him. "Where's the car? I'd really just like to get to the hotel and sleep."

Wayne chuckled. "Nope, sorry, but no sleeping on this trip. It'd be too risky. Plus the plan needs to be put into action tonight."

She groaned. "Seriously? This is just like... ugh! FINN. I blame you."

Finn, caught off guard, had no idea what was going on. "Huh, what? Uh, anyways. I think our van is here."

A large, white van pulled up. The driver was an old friend of Wayne's, who actually looked pretty young, like he was in his 20's. Everyone threw their luggage in the back of the van and piled in.

"Why are we checking into a hotel if we aren't sleeping in it or even going to use it? And why the heck did we bring luggage if we're only staying one night!" Maybeck groaned. He kicked the luggage next to him.

"Woah, calm down princess!" Finn laughed. "It's a cover. Well, sorta. And we're not even taking our luggage up to our room. The bellhop will. We're just going to head straight into the park and get on with the plan." Finn put on his black sunglasses, hiding his green eyes. He also put a hat on to hide his brown hair.

Everyone else put on their various sunglasses and hats. The girls wore Mickey Ears hats.

"One last question," Began Maybeck. "But why are we wearing sunglasses if it's dark out? I mean, not that I don't look in these,"

"You know how Californian's are! They're always on the look out for famous people and what-not. Kinda crazy fangirls..." Philby explained.

"Let's just get to the monorail." Willa said.

The seven of them began walking down from the Disneyland hotel to Downtown Disney, which were only a few feet away from each other. Past the Rainforest Cafe was the Monorail station. They presented their fake Disneyland passes (provided by Wayne, of course) to the Cast Member and hopped on the last train car of the Monorail with ease.

They had the car all to themselves, seeing as it wasn't as busy this late. Finn began to tell them the plan that he had put together on the plane ride. Once they set foot in the park, the plan would be set into action. The plan was quite simple, and by the end of the short Monorail ride, everyone knew what they were supposed to do.

The team arrived in Tomorrowland, the night sky already turning dark. The scent of popcorn wafted through the air. On the right, the Matterhorn rattled with the clanging of the bobsleds and screams. Space Mountain glowed in the distance.

Once they were off the monorail, they stood in the midst of the other theme park guests, busily bustling around from ride to ride.

"Okay. Time to split up. Two teams. One with me, and one with Philby." Finn said. "AKA, team take out the servers and team distraction if needed. Amanda, you should probably go with Philby to show him where the server room is exactly. Meet up back at the castle when your done, Philby."

"Yep. I'm guessing if you lure in a few OTs, you'll be in battle?"

Finn nodded. "We're all set. I've got the magical key that unlocks who-knows-what and Walt's pen."

"So, when I show up I should yell something, like a battle cry! That way you know I'm here and we can kick OT butt. Something like, 'AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!'" Philby beamed with nerd pride.

He was met by blank stares.

"Seriously?"

"It's the geek in me. It's classic!"

"Whatever you wanna do, Philby. But here's a suggestion: sneak attack."

"Oh. OH, okay. I'm cool with that. But I'm warning you, at one point I WILL yell that." Philby laughed. "Come on team Avengers, let's go destroy some servers." Philby, along with Willa and Amanda, began to make a bee-line towards New Orleans Square, and ultimately the OT server room located on Tom Sawyers island.

That left Charlene, Maybeck, and Jess alone with Finn for the distraction.

"The fireworks should be starting soon," Finn said, glancing at his watch. "That'll be enough of a distraction for now. Hopefully it'll be long enough for them to get in and out of the server room. If not, we'll just have to lie low. But if we get spotted by Overtakers," He shrugged. "Guess we'll just have to really be the distractions, then."

Finn glanced around at the others. Maybeck was flipping through apps on his phone, Charlene was biting her nails (a rare sight for Charlie), and Jess was watching every person that passed by. Finn didn't know what it was about the moment, but something about it just felt so... genuine. He shook the feeling and focused back on what they were here for.

"C'mon guys. Let's go find an out of the way spot to watch the fireworks."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : New chapter! :D Enjooyyy!**

Philby, Willa, and Amanda stood in front of the Mark Twain Riverboat dock,Tom Sawyers Island directly in front of them. The only problem was the man-made lake that separated themselves from the island. Not to mention the few guests milling about New Orleans Square and Fronteirland, Security and Cast Members patrolling around, and the occasional Overtaker.

"Tom Sawyers is closed now because the fireworks are gonna start soon. That's good. There won't be people." Philby shrugged. "Now, to get across... That's another problem." He shook his head, as if to say for once he didn't have a clue what to do. "We could always steal one of their motorized rafts to the island..."

Willa said, "Um, there are still people out. Don't you think that would draw attention to us? Not to mention Disney Security, Overtakers..."

"Okay, so maybe that's not one of my best plans." Philby sighed. "You got a better idea?"

"I do," Amanda chimed in. "When Finn and I escaped the island, we found a canoe and paddled around the river. I think it should still be where we hid it..." Amanda's voice trailed off.

She walked gingerly to the right, a few feet past the dock, Willa and Philby following her. Across from Big Thunder Mountain, she peered over the wooden railing and into the bushes. It was a little more steep of a drop-off down to the water, but that was because the pathway rose like a hill the more one went past Big Thunder Mountain. Beneath the bushes and branches, the hidden canoe was still there, right where she and Finn had left it. Amanda smiled to herself.

"Yep, still there." Amanda turned to Philby and Willa. "We can use it to get across the river. We'll paddle to the right, down the back way, so that it's not as easy for us to be seen. We'll just have to be careful, stay close to the trees and shrubs if the train goes by."

Amanda paused and peered over at the entrance to the Mark Twain Dock. No one was in line. The wait time simply said, CLOSED. "The Mark Twain is closed, so I guess we don't have to worry about that."

"And it's getting pretty dark, now," Willa said, looking around. The lights on the streets, buildings, and attractions glowed.

"Then I guess we're all set." Philby smiled. Willa noticed that even in the increasing darkness, he still wore his black shades.

"Uh, can you see with those on, Philby?" Willa asked, worried. "I mean, it's dark out now, and I don't want you to get hurt and all if you can't see. And I bet those sunglasses don't make seeing in the dark any easier..."

Philby, at the mention of the sunglasses, shied away. "Uhm," He said hesitantly. "Maybe I'll take them off when we're not around... people or anything." He said quickly, laughing half-heartedly. He scratched the back of his head and looked at his feet. "My eye..." He trailed off. He didn't need to finish his sentence.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, sorry about that," Willa said, feeling a bit insensitive, just now remembering what had happened to his eye. She mentally slapped herself. She cared about Philby. She just wished she had a bit more of tact at times, or the ability to explain what she meant to say.

Breaking the awkward silence that had settled between the two, Amanda said enthusiastically, "Hey! Uh, Why don't we get the show on the road? You know," She said, glancing at the bushes. "The canoe and the servers and whatnot?"

"Yeah! Of course! Right," Willa rambled on.

Philby agreed with a slight nod of his head.

When the timing was right, Amanda jumped into the bushes to get the canoe in the water. Willa and Philby stood watch. Once Amanda's quiet but harsh whisper was heard, that meant they were ready to go. The two snuck over the wooden rail and into the bushes. No one saw them. All three of them hopped in the small canoe and began to use the paddles to glid quietly and slowly through the water. The only sounds were that of the bugs in the trees, the distant screams of guests on attractions, and the trickling of the water all around them.

With such comforting silence, Philby found himself drifting farther and farther into his thoughts. He reflected on the conversation he had just had with Willa. He wasn't hurt by the statement Willa had said. He just didn't like talking about or drawing attention to the cut over his eye, or the other various cuts CLU had managed.

Sure, other guys might look at it as a _battle scar _or _Look-at-me! I'm so tough blah blah blah._ But Philby didn't view it that way. To him, it showed how easy of a target he had been- taken down and cut up by CLU, the evil guy from TRON. What was even more embarrassing was that throughout all of this, he had been wearing his TRON shirt, the very movie CLU was from. The irony stung. Philby swore if he ever saw that man again, he'd kill him himself if he had too.

Not only was it just that about the scar that bugged Philby. It was the thought the scar and cuts may have changed Willa's view of him. Maybe she wouldn't like him the way he liked her because of how gruesome and ugly the scars were. Maybe she wouldn't like him now because he had been so weak. Wasn't the guy always supposed to save the girl, like in so many Disney movies before? Not the other way around?

"Here," Amanda said quietly, her voice bringing Philby back to reality. He didn't realize that they had been paddling for more than several minutes now.

Amanda took in the familiar sight. The old log cabin, the clothesline where faded clothes were hung and flapped in the wind. She directed Willa and Philby until the canoe ran ashore, scraping mud and dirt.

They all clumsily got out of the canoe, their feet splashing in the water. Amanda dragged it ashore further, hiding it behind some trees and shrubs, where she and Finn had found it a night before. "There we go," She sighed, dusting her hands off on her jeans.

"Uh, so where exactly is this Overtaker camp?" Willa asked, toying with the hair stands in her braid.

"See that long cabin?" Amanda said, pointing. Willa nodded. "Go inside that door, down the stairs below, into a maze of beige walls, dirt and doors, and there you have it."

"Looks kinda... small for an Overtaker base." Willa laughed.

Amanda joined in, too. "Trust me. It's bigger on the inside. I guess you'll just have to see if for yourself."

"C'mon guys," Philby said. "Let's just get in and out. We don't want to leave Finn and the others hanging too long. Who knows what kind of trouble they're going to get into."

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say Professor Philby." Amanda smiled. "Now it's time for the harder part. This way to Level 3."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: New chapter! This story should be coming to a close soon, so thanks for sticking with me! :D Ennjoooyyyyy!**

"So much for an 'out of the way' spot to watch the fireworks," Maybeck scoffed. "But I'm not complaining."

Finn, Jess, Maybeck and Charlene were sitting in the very first row, dead center in front of the Sleeping Beauty Castle for the fireworks show.

"I love this spot," Charlene sighed dreamily. "The castle is so pretty! It may not be as huge as the one back in Orlando, but the pinks and the blues and the purples really create such atmosphere…" She glanced at Finn, hoping to get a response. But he was talking to Jess, trying to calm her down.

"I'm claustrophobic!" Jess whispered harshly in Finn's ear. "All these people pushing me and breathing on me and eugh!" She shivered.

"Since when have you been claustrophobic?" Finn said. "I've known you for like, what? Four years now and this has_ never_ come up…"

"JESS IS AFRAID OF SANTA?" Maybeck shouted a little too loud. The kids behind her snickered.

"No, stupid!" Charlene hit him on the shoulder. "CLAU-STRO-PHO-BIC."

"Riiight…" Maybeck said as he went back to playing Angry Birds on his phone. "When's the show gonna start anyway? I'm _bored._"

As if to answer him, the voice over the speakers said, "In just five minutes, the Fireworks Spectacular will begin!"

"Wow, the world actually listens to me! I'm so awesome."

* * *

"They really need to clean this place up. Or actually put a _floor_ in," Philby said kicking the dirt ground, kicking up dust.

Amanda and Willa both put a finger up to their lips. "Shhh!"

"Oh right, sorry." He shot them an apologetic smile.

They walked down another hall, Amanda leading the way. She stopped in front of a partially opened door.

Amanda took out a compact mirror from her back pocket. She used the reflection to peer inside the room. Nobody was there.

"All clear," She whispered.

The three of them walked into the Server Room.

"So, this is the place?" Willa asked. Amanda nodded her head.

"It's stuffy down here." Philby said. He looked over all of the computer monitors and servers.

On the monitors were various camera angles from throughout the park. One screen showed the pathway in Adventureland, while another showed the entrance to Tomorrowland. On next monitor, the view showed the front of the massive crowd, sitting in front of the castle waiting for the fireworks.

Only, the odd thing was that the shot took up the entire screen and was zoomed in specifically on a group of teens in the front row. Teens that looked far too familiar for comfort. Philby recognized them right away: Finn, Jess, Charlene, and Maybeck.

"Guys, check this out." He pointed to the monitor. "They've spotted Finn and the others!"

"You mean... This could possibly be a tra-mph!" Amanda's voice became muffled.

Philby turned around. Two men from Tron, probably the monitor guards, had a death grip on both Willa and Amanda. They tried to squirm from their arms, but it was futile.

He heard the scraping of dirt behind him. He whirled around yet again, only to come face to face with one other guard, attempting a sneak attack. Philby noted the guard wasn't very sneaky and was nowhere near ninja status.

Acting on impulse, Philby swung his fist into the side of the guards jaw. He dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Philby looked at his hand as if he'd gained super powers.

Amanda felt the guard's grip loosen after watching the red-head single-handedly take down one of their own. Seizing the opportunity, she slipped through his arms, turned, and kicked him in the side. Willa took after Amanda's lead and did the same. Both fell to the floor.

The three exchanged glances in disbelief.

"Trap," Amanda said, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah…" Philby said, looking around the room. "A trap. But if it was, why aren't there more guards after us to, you know, take us down?"

Speaking up after some silence, Willa said, "Maybe it wasn't a trap. Maybe they assume we're in the crowd with the others."

"Would the Overtakers really take that risk of just _assuming _we were there instead of actually making sure we were?" Amanda said, bringing up a good point.

Philby shrugged. "Who knows what they assumed. But for now, no one knows we're in here. Let's just kill the servers and then get back to the others before something bad happens."


	17. Chapter 17

"OOOHHH AAAHHH!" The crowd breathed as a firework burst, streams of shimmering gold falling in the sky.

Finn, Jess, Charlene, and Maybeck had been watching the fireworks for quite some time now. Finn figured that Philby would be back soon, the servers taken care of. So far, the plan was running smoothly and nothing seemed out of place, which Finn was extremely thankful for. Sometimes he felt like there wasn't ever a break from this Kingdom Keeper business.

"The grand finale is gonna start now! Just watch. I know it's next." Maybeck said.

"How do you know? Are you some firework psychic?" Jess mocked.

"No! You can just tell when the music starts getting all dramatic. Like in the bridge of a song."

"Uh-huh. Okay. But you're telling this to a girl who can dream the future."

"Oh, right. Kinda forgot about that. But whatever. I'm still gonna predict the firework finale! Ready?" He listened intently to the music, putting three fingers up. "One… Two… Three!"

A loud boom and crash filled the air, followed by green and purple fireworks. The music elevated to a near-deafening volume. All the amplified noise made Finn's head reel. He watched in confusion as the lights on the castle turned from their previous light pink and blue colors into dark greens and purples.

"Is this what usually happens during the show?" He yelled, even though to him it sounded like a whisper.

"I've seen the fireworks here once before," Charlene shouted. "But it's never done this in the finale. I think this would be considered normal, only it's not October yet."

"SUSPICOUS!" Maybeck said.

Right then, a figure crashed through the windows on the balcony of the castle. It's robes billowed and flapped with its movements. In its hands it held a long staff with a crystal ball at the end, filled with swirling green smoke.

Finn stared long and hard at the figure, unable to really determine who it was just by the silhouette. But then it stepped forward into the light, and its eyes locked on Finn's. An all too familiar chill traveled down his spine.

"YOU!" The voice called.

He found himself in shock, his eyes locked on hers. How had she found them so easily?

"IS THAT FREAKIN' MALEFICENT?" Maybeck gasped.

Maleficent held up her staff to the sky, her lips moving quickly in a mumbled breath.

"We need to go," Finn said, grabbing Jess' hand as he got up so that she would do the same. "NOW."

"But aren't we the distraction?" Jess asked.

"Well, if we're in the middle of the audience and she tries to kill us, that won't be very good, now would it? She'd get some innocent bystander killed! Let's go be the distraction… somewhere else!"

"HEY!" A kid from behind Finn in the audience shouted. "MOVE! IM MISSING THE BEST PART!"

"I'm trying to save your life right now, kid!" Finn mumbled. He began to quickly run away, trying to avoid the people standing in the crowd. The others followed.

He paused once he reached a light post on the sidewalk and waited for the others to catch up.

"AAAHHHEEEE!" A blood-curdling screech came from the castle. Finn had almost forgotten about Maleficent up there.

With her crooked staff, she swung it in Finn's direction. So entranced by her, Finn jumped back when he heard the Zzzt! Of metal and the electric taste in the air.

All too quickly, things began to go wrong. The light post fell with a creak and Finn felt so dizzy from the suddenness of everything, the noise, the people. He felt himself falling. The light post fell onto Finn's legs, causing immediate pressure from its weight.

Maybeck, Jess, and Charlene ran to his side as soon as they escaped the sea of people. They all seemed to believe it was part of the show. Typical tourists.

"Help! Get this thing off of me," He breathed in a mumbled gasp.

Maybeck and Jess tried to lift and roll the light post off of him.

"Are you hurt?" Charlene asked, worried.

"I don't think so," Finn said. "But- Ahg!" He cringed as the light post rolled over his knees. "I'm okay, I'm okay."

As soon as Finn's legs were clear of the light post, Charlene helped him up.

"As I was saying, she's trying to slow us down! I think we've got the distraction part covered already, thanks to her, but now we need something to defend ourselves with." Finn said, rushing his words.

"Like, a sword! I think there's one in front of the Carousel on the other side of the castle!" Charlene said quickly.

"Maybe the 'Unleash the Magic' key will let us take it! Yes!" Finn said triumphantly.

"Now to get past psycho crazy witch lady," Jess said.

"I suggest we run for our lives over the bridge and through the castle," Maybeck said.

"Sounds good to me." Jess agreed.

"Are you crazy? She could kill us if we get that close! Look," Charlene pointed towards Maleficent. "She may not be killing us now, but she will be. It looks like she's planning her next move."

"So, in other words, we better run for our lives. Literally." Finn said. "Ready?"

"Wait! Like right now, right now?" Charlene asked.

"GO!" Finn yelled as he, Jess and Maybeck took off running toward the castle, with Charlene trying to catch up from behind.

**A/N: DUNDUNDUN... I just had to xD**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: SUP. It's been a while! But here's a new chapter, for your summer reading pleasure. **

Getting past security was the easy part. Finn, Maybeck, Jess and Charlene ran straight past them, heading towards the castle. The security seemed to be preoccupied with Maleficent, trying to figure out if this was all part of the show or not.

Finn bounded across the cement in the lead, the others not far behind. He was going so fast he felt as if his feet were barely touching the ground. Colors blurred by in the corners of his eyes. He could hear the shrieks and giggling of kids from behind in the crowd, but it sounded another world away. The air was dry, leaving a dirt-like electric bitter taste in his mouth. The sky grew darker, black swirling clouds coming together. Whatever Maleficent was doing, it was working.

His eyes focused on Maleficent still standing atop the Sleeping Beauty Castle, watching for her next move. She still seemed to be chanting an incantation. Finn internally plotted on how to get past her. He figured it would be best to take the easiest route - going straight under the drawbridge and its door. She seemed so distracted with her spell-binding, he was sure he and the others could slip by.

Finn approached the beginning of the wooden drawbridge, his quick pace carrying him. He looked back up, making sure that Maleficent was still chanting. A pang of terror traveled through him when his green eyes met her cold ones. A frustrated, evil smile twitched upon her lips. With a swipe of her arm, lightning shot from the sky.

"Agh!" He grunted as he half-jumped, half-tripped out of the way.

He tumbled a few feet and glanced at where he'd just been standing. Scorched. Small, red embers from the wood simmered on the charcoal black spot. A sharp wind blew, causing an ember to flare up an orange flame. The flame licked hungrily through the air as more wind urged it on, soon becoming a small fire on the bridge.

Finn got up hastily as the others joined him, now off of the drawbridge and beneath the safety of the castle. In a matter of seconds, flame engulfed the bridge.

"Well, guess we're not leaving that way." Jess said.

"Got that right." Maybeck laughed.

Finn waved his hand forward. "C'mon. Maleficent is still up there. And we really should get moving before she decides to make a barbecue out of us."

"Well, what's the plan?" Charlene asked.

"Remember that key I found a while ago? The small, black one that said _Unleash the Magic?_" The others nodded, remembering. "Well, I think it might unlock the Sword in the Stone over there."

"Interesting theory," The ever-critical Maybeck replied. "It might just work."

The four of them ran onwards, out from beneath the castle. All around them, the shops were village themed, hinting their arrival in Fantasyland. The pale off-white walls and brown wooden beams blurred as Finn focused on his primary target: the Sword in the Stone, prominently placed in front of the Sleeping Beauty Carousel.

As he slowed in front of the stone and sword, his hands patted his pockets, searching for the key.

"Hurry up!" Jess chided. "I think Maleficent is on her way!"

"I'm trying!" Finn retorted. He reached into one of his pockets and felt the cool metal of the small key. "Got it!" His hands clenched around the key securely as he took it out of his pocket. With nervous hands, his fingers fumbled and the key slipped through, clashing with the concrete.

"Finn!"

"I know, I know!" Finn said, panicked. He quickly reached down to grab the key. His fingers tried to find purchase around the metal shape, but he couldn't get a hold.

"This feels like it's taking forever! Maleficent is going be on us in about a minute or two, and that's only _one _sword. How are we gonna defend _all of us _with only one sword?" Maybeck huffed. He did have a good point, Finn thought.

"Hey! I saw a shop on the way in! It looked like it had a bunch of swords and such in there. We could get three swords for the rest of us!" Charlene said.

"Yeah, sounds good! You two go do that right now. We'll stay here. Quickly!" Jess said, shooing them off.

"I'm always quick!" Maybeck called over his shoulder as he followed Charlene.

* * *

The Castle Heraldry Shoppe was only a few paces from where the Sword in the Stone stood. It was much closer to the castle than Charlene liked, in fact it was the first shop to the right when entering from the castle. She just wanted to get the sword quickly before Maleficent reared her ugly green head through the door.

"Okay, quick, we need to do this quick," Maybeck mumbled, talking to himself. "It's probably locked, so let's break a window! Breaking a few rules never hurt anyone. And I've always wanted to break some glass..."

"Maybeck!" Charlene called from inside the frame of the front door.

"How'd you get in there so fast?"

"The front door was open. They probably forgot to lock it or whatever. Get your butt in here!"

"Whoa, someone's a little feisty today," Maybeck teased.

Charlene rolled her eyes. "Let's just get the swords and go."

They both entered the dark shop. Charlene found a light switch and flipped it on. Light filled the room, along with the glass displays that skirted on the edges of the walls. The air smelled crisp and clean, almost sanitary. It was a medieval themed shop, hence belonging in Fantasyland, and was decorated elegantly. The walls were painted a pale blue-grey, occasionally shifting to red velvet wallpaper. Swords hung in the glass cases, along with various small daggers, samurai swords, and a shield emblazoned with a lion. There were also three steps in the back that led to a room with picture frames and mirrors, but that didn't look like it had what they needed .

In this shop, they had enough swords and daggers for an army, and then some.

"I'VE DIED AND GONE TO MEDIEVAL CALL OF DUTY HEAVEN." Gasped Maybeck, his eyes wide. He suddenly became giddy like a kid in a toy store, which Maybeck certainly was in Charlene's eyes. He pranced back and forth from display to display.

"Maybeck! Focus! All the swords are behind the glass. How do we get to them?"

"Well, there is my way." He said. In the corner of the room, to the right of the stairs, was a full standing set knight's armor. In its hands it held a sword. Maybeck took the sword in his hands and bounced it back and forth, feeling its weight.

"Yes, this will do." He chuckled.

"Maybeck, what are you going to do with that sword?" Charlene asked cautiously.

"Like I said before, I've always wanted to break some glass." A wicked grin spread across his face.

"GERONIMO!" He cried, running and thrusting his sword through the glass display case. Hairline cracks along with huge ones webbed all over. Maybeck gave one last slash across the now-tender cracks and the clear wall collapsed. Charlene and Maybeck jumped back as a loud crashing sound filled their ears. The scent from inside the glass cases wafted out, musty and old.

"You did it, you big idiot! You did it!" Charlene jumped with excitement. She carefully stepped over the broken glass, making her way towards the swords hanging on the wall.

"Grab three swords! And maybe we should keep a dagger or two in our belts just in case..." Charlene's fingers gently fluttered over each sword, mentally trying to decide which one to take.

Maybeck was doing the same, overwhelmed by all the gleaming swords now at his disposal. "Whoa! Can you believe this? They even have Excalibur! King Arthur's sword! Oh! And look at this! Aslan's sword from-"

"I CALL THE NARNIAN SWORD!" A British accented voice called out. Charlene and Maybeck looked over their shoulder in time to see Philby, Willa, and Amanda enter.

Maybeck smirked. "Catch!" he said as he grabbed Aslan's sword off the rungs and tossed it to Philby. He caught the hilt perfectly in his hands. "How'd it go?"

"We did it, but we'll fill you in later. We've got bigger problems to deal with at the moment, it seems." Amanda said. "We came in through a side entrance, but Maleficent seems pretty ticked. I think she's calling for reinforcements."

"We better get back to Finn, then. Here, everyone grab a sword." Charlene instructed.

"AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!" Philby cried with nerd pride, raising his sword in the air.

"You are not Captain America, and _we _are _not_ the avengers." Maybeck rolled his eyes.

"SHUT UP. I CAN BE WHAT I WANT." Philby ignored Maybeck and resumed his Avenger fantasy.

Everyone followed suit. In a few quick moments, everyone was equipped with a sword and a small dagger, placed through their pants belt loops just in case.

Outside the window, a flaming fireball flew past, radiating heat.

"I think that's our queue. Come on, let's go!"

**A/N: I should have the next chapter up in a day, since it's already written. No delays this time! :D Dont forget to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here's another chapter, as promised! Enjoy! :D**

He picked up the key on the third try.

"Man, you have shaky hands. Maybe I should do this." said Jess.

"We'll, I've got the key now, so no problem." Finn huffed, becoming short-tempered. "Now, where does the key go? Shouldn't there be a keyhole somewhere?" Finn stared intently at the Sword in the Stone, looking at each crevice for any sign of a keyhole.

"Why do we even need to use the key? Can't we just pull out the sword and bam, we got a weapon?" Jess observed.

"No, I don't think it works that way. Engraved on this key are the words '_Unleash the Magic'_. I think… I think that if we use the key on this, it'll unlock the sword and give it magical properties. Maybe it might even help us defeat Maleficent." Finn explained. He paused, trying to read Jess's reaction to his theory. He shrugged. "Well, it's just a hunch."

Jess nodded her approval. "It makes sense."

"Yeah, thanks." Finn got back to work. He bent low facing the stone, with his back to the castle. Starting near the ground of the brick-and-cement stonework, he began to search for any small holes big enough to fit the key. His green eyes narrowed as he concentrated.

"I'll take the other side," Jess offered. "That way we can hopefully find it quicker." She moved to the opposite side of the stone and began to search as well.

After a few minutes of searching, the sound of glass crashing echoed through the empty square.

"Finn?" Jess asked.

"Yeah?" Finn responded, not taking his eyes off his work.

"What was that?"

"Well, I assume it was Maybeck and Charlene breaking stuff to get those swords." Finn said matter-of-factly.

"Right."

A comfortable silence formed between the two as both became invested in finding the keyhole. It was straining work for Finn's eyes. There were so many notches and tiny black holes within the cement. He had to keep looking and re-looking over the same patch of stone, just to make sure he didn't miss anything before moving up. It was like trying to read boring history homework with already heavy eyelids.

"Finn?" Jess's voice came again.

"What?" He said, trying to keep the twinge of annoying out of his voice. He noticed that a glowing, orange light had begun to wash over the stone, but he dismissed it.

"Finn!" She said urgently.

Hearing Jess's tone of voice, he instinctively looked over his shoulder. Finn's eyes widened with horror as he saw a roaring ball of fire headed straight towards him, not five feet away. He grunted as he dove to the side, tumbling out of the way. He looked back towards the stone. From this angle, he could see shadows on the stone more clearly. And…

"I found the keyhole!" Finn shouted with a new sense of confidence. "Watch my back."

He scrambled back up towards the stone. On the left side of the stone near the center was a hole big enough for the key. It was unnoticeable from above, but from his angle on the ground, it made the shadow clear as day. On his knees, he fumbled with the key and placed it inside. It glided in smoothly.

"It looks like Maleficent is gearing up for another attack," Jess warned.

"Almost got it," Finn said, trying to turn the key in the keyhole. He listened to the clattering noise coming from the inside as he tried to twist and turn the key against the inner locks. He hoped he was doing it right.

With the key all the way in the stone, Finn was sure it was ready. He grabbed the ornate handle, the only part of the key still sticking out, and began to turn. Finn pushed all of his weight into it, but it wouldn't budge.

"I think it's jammed." Finn breathed, still pushing all of his weight on the key. "Or no one has used this thing in ages."

Finn gave one last push, using all the strength left in him, and it gave way. He twisted it in a clockwise motion, hearing the clicks from inside, until it had gone fully around.

"Yes! Got it!" He dusted off his knees and readied himself in front of the sword. "The moment of truth," He said dramatically. Jess crossed her arms, watching Finn and also watching the sky above the castle. Maleficent had appeared then disappeared after throwing the ball of fire, and it was unsettling to her.

Finn placed his hands on the hilt of the sword and put one heel on the stone to give him traction. He readied himself then gave a pull, using all of his upper arm strength and then some to get the sword out. After five seconds of pulling, he sighed and slouched back.

"That is tougher than it looks," He panted.

"Yeah, you're a real hero, Finn. You can't even pull the sword out! Do you even exercise? I could always try-" Jess offered.

"No!" Finn said. "I mean, thanks, but no. I'd appreciate you letting me keep what shred of dignity I have left." He gave a weak but meaningful smile.

He readied himself again, placing his hands and feet in the same position. With sheer determination, he put all of his concentration and strength into lifting the sword. Finn heaved, and he actually felt something give way. The sword lifted an inch; he was actually doing it!

"Ha!" He laughed as he began to pull the rest of the sword out from the stone. "See? I can-"

"FINN WATCH OUT!" Jess shrieked as she dove to the left.

Finn glanced up to see a dark figure atop the castle, and something even more unsettling coming towards him. An arc of electric blue and white lightning, aimed straight at his heart.

With less than seconds before impact, he instinctively took the sword in his hands and turned it so the flat of the sword was facing out. He held it away from himself, but just enough so that he was sure the blade would block the lightning from his heart. The lightning hit the flat of the blade with full force, almost sending Finn backward, but he held his ground. With the lightning so close, there was a burning zing in the air.

Not an instant after impact, he titled the sword upward. Finn hoped that the lightning would bounce off of the blade and straight back at the shooter. With precise aim, the lightning did just that. The cloaked figure atop the castle was hit with his own weapon, the lightning sparking and crawling all over his body, causing an unnatural twitch in his arms and legs. As the lightning disappeared, the figure crumpled and fell, hitting the concrete of the ground with a sickening thump.

Finn took a step back. He had just redirected lightning and hit his opponent. He had just used the sword!

"Whoa, did you just see that? I don't see how it's supposed to have any magical properties, though. It didn't feel any different." He said. He gripped the sword in his right hand and bounced it, getting a feel for its weight.

"The sword! It _glowed _when the lightning stuck it! And you did too! It looked like some kind of shield or something around you! That's obviously one of the things it meant with the magical properties! I want a sword like that!" Jess rambled.

Finn looked down towards the Castle Heraldry Shoppe. The others began to emerge and ran over to them.

"We got swords!" Maybeck said running up. He looked between Jess, Finn, and the sword in his hands. "Aww, don't tell me we missed the fight!"

Finn noticed Philby, Willa, and Amanda had just shown up, too.

"Hey, when did you guys get here?" Finn asked. He looked over Philby, Willa and Amanda, though his eyes lingered on Amanda longest. A blush crept up in her cheeks, and she looked away. Finn felt like his face turn red too, so he averted the eye contact. He cleared his throat. "How'd taking out the servers go?"

"We actually just showed up. Oh! And it went smoothly. No one was guarding it, and then smashing the servers was a breeze." Philby said. He patted the sword at his side. "Got my Narnia sword and I'm ready to go!" He cracked a nerdy smile. Willa laughed.

"Well, the fights not over yet." Finn said, looking around him. Behind the carousel he could see figures in black with neon orange lights running through their suits. The programs from _Tron: Legacy._ They stood a wary distance away, almost as if they were afraid to approach.

Philby saw them too. "Oh, so that's where they were. Now we know why we didn't meet any resistance."

"It feels almost as if… they're waiting, like they're expecting something to happen. Kind of feels like…" Willa didn't need to finish her sentence. She could tell the others were thinking it too, realization dawning on them.

"A trap." Amanda said, her eyes meeting Finn's.

"But how can that be possible? I thought we had the upper hand. Being stuck as our DHI's here was the trap. And we _escaped_. We just came back here to destroy the servers ourselves to make sure that never happened again." Panic rose in Charlene's voice. "Right?"

"No one ever said that the Overtakers couldn't have a Plan B," Philby said mysteriously. Finn could tell just by looking at him that his brain had begun to whirl a thousand miles a minute, conjuring up reasons and scenarios.

"Stop it! You're freaking me out." Charlene crossed her arms, looking uneasy. She looked at Finn for support. "That's not it, right? Tell me we're not caught in another trap." Her blue eyes were dilated, steady on Finn's, searching for a firm answer.

He shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I think they're right. It would make sense. Everything we've done, it's like they've been one step ahead. We've been playing right into their game. They let us destroy the servers. They knew we'd come back, and now they're ready this time for the kill." Finn sighed, he felt a bit defeated coming to such a realization.

"But why are they waiting?" Philby observed, pointing to the Tron Programs. "You'd think they'd be programed to kill us on spot by now." He shivered, remembering how Clu had cut his eye and winced at the slight throbbing pain still there.

"My guess is they're waiting for the command to go. But who's giving the command and why isn't he giving it?" Willa concluded.

"The cloaked figure, the one that fell…" Finn mumbled.

Philby's eyes became brighter, his posture perking up. "We need a closer look at the guy you just electrocuted, Finn."

Finn shook his head. "No, you don't think that's…"

"Yes. I do. It would explain it." Philby urged on.

"But that was so easy! Almost _too _easy!" Finn laughed. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am." Philby said. He began to walk towards the castle, where the slumped figure lay. Everyone followed, intrigued.

The figure was all dressed in black, wearing cloak with a hood. He was sprawled on his back.

"Who is it?" Amanda asked.

"Hard to tell with this hood on." Finn said. He got on a knee to take a closer look. He took the edge of the hood in his fingertips and flipped the hood off. Everyone was silent. The man's eyes were open, but held no life in them. The orange-yellow glow of the lights in his black suit were dim. In his chest was a gaping hole with chunks missing, the colors around it pixelated.

"Clu," Philby breathed.

"That explains why the other Tron Programs are holding back." Finn said. "Because their leader is down."

"So maybe it's not a trap after all. The Overtakers aren't as organized as we thought." Willa said. "We might still have a chance."

"I think we should escape while we can." said Charlene.

Finn shook his head. "No, I think we should go find Wayne at the hotel. With the servers out, we can get some much needed sleep." Everyone nodded warmly at this suggestion, exhausted from their overnight ventures. "Then, tomorrow we can sort this whole thing out and figure what to do from there. Deal?" Finn decided.

"Not so fast, kiddies." An icy voice rasped.

**A/N: I'll be updating this more throughout the week. No worries! And thanks for the reviews! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hope your summer is going well! Here's another chapter! **

The voice stopped Finn cold in his tracks. He knew that voice anywhere, seeing as it often haunted his dreams.

Finn got up from the ground and turned to face the voice.

"Maleficent," He curtly remarked.

"Yes. You kids never seem to give up, do you? You never let me have any fun." She shook her head, clucking her tongue.

All seven kids stood defensively, their hands readied at the hilt of their swords.

Maleficent paced back and forth in front of them, her black and purple robes fluttering in the light breeze that had picked up.

"I see you have taken down Clu and his forces." She continued steadily. "I never did like technology. I'm more… old fashioned." She turned on a heel and pointed her staff at Finn. "Ha!"

He reacted immediately by holding the flat of the blade out to protect him. Nothing happened.

"Impressive," She said. Maleficent continued her pace back and forth.

_Impressive? What does she mean by that?_ Finn thought.

"As you can probably guess, things have not been going according to plan. You think I would have learned by now not to rely on the incompetence of others." She gave a steely look at Clu, still crumpled on the ground. "But no matter. Some things you have to do yourself." She paused, glaring at the Keepers. "And you seven have been in my way at _every single turn._"

Finn did not like where this was going.

"Dealing with you children is hard enough, always running and squealing everywhere. Very annoying. But I once heard the best way to deal with a problem is to strike at the very root." She stopped a few feet in front of Finn and gave him a devilish smile. Finn held his ground. What kind of game was she playing?

"So that's exactly what I did." She thrust her staff forward, showing Finn and the others the image inside the crystal ball.

A collective gasp escaped from everyone's lips.

_No. _Finn though. _This can't be happening._

There in the crystal ball was an image of Wayne, gagged and tied to a chair.

"Well, don't you want to know where he is?" Maleficent asked teasingly.

Finn shook his head from side to side. "No. You're bluffing. You're just trying to distract us."

Maleficent gave a mock expression of shock. "Oh! Am I?"

Maybeck growled. "Give us back Wayne, or I'll-" He took a step forward defensively.

Philby put a firm hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. "No," Philby whispered harshly. "That's exactly what she _wants. _She wants us to act out impulsively, that way we don't think things through. If we're going to win this, we need to work together as a team."

"He's right. It ends here, Maleficent." Finn announced, asserting confidence. The others nodded their agreement. "Right here, _right now._"

"So you've seen through my lie," Maleficent drew back. "I guess that means I'll just have to put an end to you Keepers _myself!_"

Maleficent cackled and raised her staff to the sky. She whispered a word of magic under her breath and a circle of flame erupted around them. They were closed in now.

"What's the plan?" Willa called out. "We can't just fight her, I mean, I'm not exactly _trained _in the use of a sword!"

"Are you kidding me, Willa? You just swing it!" Maybeck said in a bantering tone.

"Willa is right, though. We need a form of action! I know this one where-" Philby was cut off.

"We don't have _time_ for this!" Finn called over his shoulder. He was currently caught in a stare down with Maleficent, as if both of them were waiting for the other to make the first move. "There are seven of us, and only one of her. Keep it simple. Where there's an opening, strike. Watch each other's backs. And don't forget defense!"

With that, all seven fell into battle. They created a circle around Maleficent, their backs to the fire wall which she had conjured.

"You all think you're so clever, playing soldier." She snickered. "But haven't you forgotten? War has a _price._" She suddenly turned in a circle, waving her hand.

"Duck!" Finn yelled, once he saw the river of inferno flying from her hands.

Everyone ducked on instinct, avoiding the orange flame above. It soon vanished and they got back into their defensive positions.

"Jeez, can all she use is _fire? _Weak…" Maybeck whispered to Charlene.

"Shh! Don't give her ideas!" Charlene said in alarm.

Maleficent turned toward them, hearing their conversation. "What did you say?" She asked coldly.

Maybeck pointed his sword and growled. "Don't make me use this!"

"Of course." She smiled, which just crept Maybeck out even more. Charlene took a slow, wary step away from him.

Maleficent twirled her fingers through the air and held out her hand in Maybeck's direction. She blew and a bitter frost grew between the Maybeck's hands and the hilt of the sword. He tried to drop it before the cold stuck, but it was too late. Ice and frost engulfed his entire arm, along with the bottom of his shoes and legs. Maybeck tried to move, but he couldn't. He was stuck and partially frozen. He wouldn't be any use fighting now.

"Who's next?" Maleficent laughed majestically.

Finn threw logic out the window. Her back was to him, and he knew this might be the only clear chance he got.

He lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her neck, making sure the sword and its blade were across it in a defensive manner. He didn't want to kill her, but intimidate her. He'd choose killing as a last resort. Finn hoped that by putting a sword to her neck, she'd come to her senses and realize that this whole "overtaking the parks" thing was crazy. But of course, he was just being optimistic.

"Don't you see? You're never going to win. There's always going to be someone there to stop you." Finn said, trying to persuade her.

She didn't respond.

"I could kill you right here, if I wanted," He whispered harshly in her ear, now trying to scare her into agreeing. He pressed the blade of the sword a little closer to her neck.

"Then do it." She said coolly, her voice completely calm.

"Well, I guess that's the difference between you and me." Finn paused. Obviously scare tactics were not going to work. "I'll give you a second chance. Stop this crazy scheme, trying to overtake the parks. And we won't have to kill you."

Maleficent let out a laugh. A whole volley of screeching, cackling laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Finn demanded.

"Because, boy! You think that we will surrender? That defeating me will end it all? No, Finn Whitman. Do your worst! Kill me! I'll just become a martyr for the cause. And my death will ring out among the ranks, sending a rippling of villains and armies against you and _your _cause of Kingdom Keepers." She grinned wickedly, knowing everything she had just said was true.

"Finn?" Came Amanda's voice, still in the circle around Maleficent. "Do you need help?"

"I, uh, I don't…" Finn stuttered. He wasn't sure what to do. Here he had Maleficent in his grasps. He could end it all right now. But by ending it, would he really just be starting something even more sinister?

"You won't kill me, Finn." Maleficent said. "I've met heroes like you, and you've got too good a heart, too much hope that I'll eventually change my ways. Disgusting, isn't it? Something considered so good a quality to have, and you can't even kill me because of it." She smirked.

"Finn, she's just trying to mess with you, trying to get inside your head. _Don't listen to her_," Philby's helpful voice echoed through Finn's mind.

"I don't know what to do! Do I kill her or not?" Finn yelled.

"To kill or not to kill, that is the question." She laughed.

"Okay, really? Shakespeare?" Maybeck said from the sidelines, still encased in ice. "Okay, why don't you all swipe at her _together,_ that way no one feels awkward about this. 'Cause that lady is _really _starting to tick me off."

Finn gasped as he was suddenly elbowed severely in the gut. He fell to the floor, holding his stomach and panting for air.

Maleficent stood up. "YOU REALLY THINK I'D LET YOU KILL ME? FOOL!" She let out a circle of flame, singing hair on each of the Kingdom Keepers.

"Hey! That helped melt me a bit!" Maybeck said, a bit too happy about the fire.

Philby lunged, swinging his sword with full force. Maleficent parried it with her scepter. He and she continued their fight, both sides neither gaining nor losing ground. Philby was just trying to stall for Finn while he regained his composure.

Noticing this, Maleficent changed her game. She raised her staff to the sky, mumbling an incantation. Lightning fell from the above. It hit neither Finn, Philby, or Maybeck. But…

"The girls!" Philby said. He looked over at Willa, lying on the ground due to being hit with a flow of electricity. Amanda, Jess, and Charlene were all the same, all of them moaning from pain, but still conscious.

"Go save your little girlfriends!" Maleficent said, baiting them into a distraction.

Philby looked around. "Um, she's not my girlfriend. Yet." A blush along with a smirk crept upon his face.

"Oh, really? How unfortunate." Maleficent chided with mock pity.

"NOW FINN!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT?" Maleficent spun around, just in time to be met with the full force of Finn's sword. It sliced through her left side, shredding her robes and cutting flesh. The sword began to glow when it came into contact with Maleficent, its magical properties activated.

"HOWD YOU GET THAT SWORD?" She screeched.

"Well, I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" He smirked. Finn continued to slash at the evil green fairy, occasionally cutting her and sometimes parrying her staff. He could tell that the sword was draining her of her magical abilities. If he could give her one last, final blow, he was sure she'd be finished and drained of power.

She suddenly stumbled backward, falling hard against the concrete.

Finn took advantage of the opportunity and held the point of his sword against her neck.

"Game over." He said.

Philby, along with the girls, rushed to Finn's side to help pin her down by holding the wrists of her arms. Where Finn had cut her, her clothes were stained a dark crimson, almost black in the deep night.

Maleficent growled and spit. "You're still a weak, foolish, boy!" She lashed out, but Philby and the girls were able to contain her.

"You sure you want to do this?" Amanda asked.

"I'm sure." He said.

He grasped the sword firmly in his hands, preparing himself. He took a breath. And with all his strength, he slashed the sword down, striking her across the neck.

But the sword hit nothing but concrete.

Then Finn realized he had literally _cut through _her. She was _dissolving_, becoming transparent before his very eyes. She dissolved into a grey and purple wisp of smoke, her voice carrying on the breeze.

"You will not kill me today, Finn Whitman. We'll meet again. And next time, none of you will live." Her voice echoed malevolently.

And with that, the wisp of smoke rode the wind east.

**A/N: I'll have another chapter up later this week. Don't forget to review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: As promised, here's not only the next chapter, but the **_**final chapter!**_** Can you believe it? I had such a fun time writing this story! And ultimately I have to thank you guys for reading it and sticking with me for so long! I appreciate you all **_**sooo **_**much! Enjoy! **

"That's how she did it! Maleficent has the power of teleportation! How could we not remember _that?_" Philby exclaimed. He was currently scrolling through an internet page on his phone all about Maleficent.

"We get it Philby. Maleficent actually had a new trick up her sleeve! Wow! Now will you please _shut up?_" Said Maybeck sarcastically, swirling some ice cream with his spoon that he had just gotten from the Frozen Marble. All of the Keepers sat in a booth in the far corner of the shop.

The Kingdom Keepers, along with Amanda and Jess, were now safely back in Florida. Once the night's events with Maleficent were over, Finn and the others had escaped the scene of the battle. They didn't see any point in staying, now that all of their missions had been completed and somewhat successful. Not to mention they all craved sleep very much. The seven took the Tomorrowland Monorail back to the Disneyland Hotel, trying to look normal and off the radar the entire trip. From there, they went up to their hotel room and found Wayne, who, much to Finn's relief, had never encountered any Overtakers and was safe and sound.

By the very next morning, Wayne had already set up a plane flight back home to Florida, leaving that day. And before they knew it, they were off of the plane and back on Florida soil.

"I'm going to miss California," Charlene sighed. "They had nice weather there. And cute boys."

"Yeah, me too." Jess agreed. "Although, next time we go, let's make sure not to run into any Overtakers. That kind of ruined the whole 'being in California' thing for me."

"Maybe we can all take a vacation there together sometime!" Willa suggested. "Or when Disney puts our holograms in Disneyland. They're still doing that, right?"

"Unfortunately," Maybeck smirked. "Now I'll have good-looking California fan-girls to deal with."

"Your life must be _so hard,_ Maybeck!" Charlene said putting a hand on his shoulder, fake sympathy dripping from each word.

"Another park just means more Overtakers to deal with," Finn complained. "But when has that ever stopped us?" He laughed, and the others joined in.

"I don't know, Maleficent sounds pretty keen on destroying you now, more than ever." Amanda said.

"We've just got to keep our ears and eyes open and prepare for where she strikes next." Philby shrugged. "Which is exactly what I'm doing!" He tapped his smartphone. "Did you know she can also-"

"Can we talk about this another time? Honestly, I'm just glad it's all over now. This whole thing has been the weirdest time of my life." Finn gave a slight laugh.

"Like remember when we first crossed over?" Amanda said. "When everything was turning freaky colors? It was odd, but also pretty cool at the same time, looking back at it now." She laughed. Finn loved the way she laughed. It sounded like tiny bells ringing, a sparkling sort of noise.

"Technicolor Syndrome," Philby said, supplying the term they had come up with earlier for it.

"Well, I for one am glad that this 'Technicolor Phase' or whatever you want to call it is done. We destroyed the OTs duplicate servers in California, our vision is back to normal, and Maleficent's gone for now. I'd say we did pretty good." Finn smiled.

"And we can finally SLEEP!" Jess let out a relieved sigh. "Last night was possibly one of the best night's sleep I had gotten in a while."

The others joined in, commenting in agreement on the much needed sleep they were finally able to have.

Finn looked across at the faces of each of them, realizing how lucky he was. These were his closest friends, and they had been through so much together. They had each other's backs and were willing to do anything to save each other, there through the thick and thin.

"The Technicolor Phase," Amanda repeated with a dreamy look on her face. "I like the sound of that." She looked over at Finn and smiled. She silently took his hand from under the table and squeezed it.

"Yeah," Finn said, his green eyes a bit brighter. "I like it too."

Maybeck huffed. "I don't. It's too cheery! It should be… THE DARK CRAZY COLOR EXTRAVAGANZA VISION DISTORTER…" He trailed off once he realized everyone was giving him a look. The "_You're a complete psycho" _look_._ Which wasn't good. Because he was Maybeck. The cool one. And he was _definitely_ not psycho. Well, at least he assumed.

An awkward silence washed over everyone as they continued to stare at Maybeck.

He winced. "Ah… Well, the Technicolor Phase is nice, too, I guess…" He laughed nervously.

Everyone joined in, laughing. Finn couldn't help getting lost in the moment, thinking despite their near-death experiences, he was really glad for the opportunity to be a DHI and that he was able to meet such a wonderful, crazy, yet occasionally annoying, group of people.

_Yeah, _Finn thought. _Definitely lucky._

**Fin.**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
